Maddie Act 3: The Night Slasher
by Hitman47
Summary: As Madeline Brennan tries to cope with Tim's death, she continues being The Night Slasher and meets Brandon, who is another troubled teen. She is pursed by retiring a detective, Rusty Briggs, who attempts to stop the Night Slasher. Maddie and Rusty both see the flaws of society, but will they be brought together?
1. Anger and Sorrow

**MADDIE ACT 3: THE NIGHT SLASHER**

"Our brains are on fire with the feeling to kill

And it won't go away 'till our dreams are fulfilled

-Metallica, _Seek and Destroy_

 **ANGER AND SORROW**

 **CIRCA 2008**

It was a few minutes past 6 o'clock. Detective Rusty Briggs took a deep breath as he starred at the bloody hand print on the door. He held his gun tight as he was about to open the door to the roof. On the other side was someone extremely dangerous, someone who could kill him in an instant. It was his last day being a detective and this would be his last case. Like many things in his life, he had to see it through to the end. He slowly opened the door, not knowing how it would all end.

Det. Rusty Briggs sat at his desk reading the news on his tablet. He was in his early sixties with short gray and white hair, had a biker's mustache with a stubble beard to go along with his tired eyes. He would soon be retiring and was not at all thrilled. This job was the only thing that kept him going, the only purpose he had in an empty life. But soon it would be all over even though there were many unsolved cases including missing persons and homicides. In his mind, they would only get worse. He swiped through the pages, hoping to find good news. He came across articles featuring, egotistical celebrities, overpaid teen pop stars, which lives mattered the most, and articles trying to increase the hatred of cops. He finally found one: A young man helped raise money to pay for a young woman's heart operation. It angered him that he had to flip through many pages just to find this short article of good news. But it was good news. He put the tablet down and decided to go through the case files. He looked through the only one that mattered to him, the one that he had been obsessive with for over for eight years. He looked at a picture of Madeline Brennan, who he suspected of committing multiple murders a few years earlier. He stared at her picture and as always, saw resemblance between her and his daughter, Clara. The only difference between their appearance was Maddie had blonde hair and Clara had brown hair. Rusty had been haunted by Clara's death due to a drug overdose three years earlier. The ones who supplied her with drugs were never apprehended. He never believed Clara was solely responsible and always believed it was the bad influence of the acquaintances she had been with. As Rusty starred at her picture, the more Clara began to appear in his mind.

Det. Ken Elliot sat down at his desk and began typing on his computer. He was a young man with a short fade and a clean-shaven face. He was tall and in excellent shape. A lot of the other officers and detectives looked up to Det. Briggs but no one was more enthusiastic than Det. Elliot. He loved solving cases with Det. Briggs and was looking to solve one more case with him before his retirement. He looked over at him and walked over to his desk and sat down. Det. Briggs glanced up at him.

"Why are you so glum?" Det. Elliot asked. "I would be excited and dancing on my desk if it was me retiring."

"I don't know; I guess everyone celebrates differently."

"Man, you're not even celebrating. I say we go get some lunch. You in?"

"As long as we're not going to that Mexican place."

"I was thinking about Quinn's. No spicy shit there."

Det. Elliot was driving Det. Briggs down the street. He knew all about Det. Briggs daughter and had always done everything to help him find those responsible. He wanted to tell him to stop looking at the picture of Madeline. He wanted to tell him a lot of things but he could never do it. Det. Elliot had a wife and young son whom he was proud of. His wife owned a small business and his son wanted to be a detective just like him. A family was something Det. Briggs no longer had. Sadly, he lost his wife of 30 years to a stroke last year. Her death only brought more misery into his life, which made retirement a pain instead of a joyous occasion.

"I'd hate to run into that girl you've been looking at," Det. Elliot said, "You retiring and that girl being extremely dangerous."

"So what? I'm not worried at all. We find her we bring her in."

"You make it sound so simple. She's like a damn ninja or something. Runs across the rooftops, disappears like it's a magic act. Your old ass ain't gonna catch her."

"Heh. No, but my bullet will."

They drove past a group of protesters who were accusing the cops of being killers. They held up pictures and signs of the people who were gunned down by police for being criminals.

"Look at all this," Det. Elliot said. "You're telling me you're gonna shoot a teen girl. It's doesn't matter if she's armed or not."

"It won't matter to the liberal media," Det. Briggs replied, "She's white."

Det. Elliot laughed as they drove down the road.

Deep underground inside a doomsday bunker, Madeline "Maddie" Brennan held residence. She decided to spend more time in the bunker instead of with Ellie, who hadn't noticed she'd been gone. Maddie had sealed off the entrance in the basement, so the new residents of the house could not access it. She used the other entrance which led into the woods. Maddie was staring into a mirror with an evil stare. She had medium length blond hair, blue eyes, and was a beautiful teenaged girl. She was in incredible shape and was an exceptional fighter, especially in the art of ninjutsu. She was also well trained in the art of parkour. Each of those skills she learned with the help of Tim when she was younger to combat the abuse and bullying she endured as a child. Over the years, she developed a form of bloodlust. Maddie made a vow that she would rid the world of bad people and spent most of her nights scouring the city for criminals. She was aware the police were after her, but in her mind, no one would catch her. The police did not recognize her without the paint. Maddie never made any friends over the years since she expressed a creepy vibe. She had a difficult time getting over Tim's death. She pleaded with him not to carry out an attack at Black Mesa. Each time she thought about him, a mix of anger and sorrow clouded her mind.

Shortly after the funeral, she learned that Tim left her a trust fund. She had enough money to live off for many years to come. Maddie began to apply her face paint. First, she smeared white on her and then smeared black over her eyes and spread it down her face from the corners of the eyes down to the cheek. Next, she smeared red paint on her lips, which she made into a smile. It almost resembled a psycho clown. She giggled. Then, she put her hair into pigtails. She stood up and headed out into the night. Her outfit consisted of a red and black leather corset with numerous pockets and knives, black stretch pants and a utility belt, and a pair of combat boots which contained knives. Tim had created the boots a month before he died. Sometimes her bloodlust would beckon and taunt her. She would head out during the evening or during the day.

Maddie stood by a fast food restaurant that had been closed for the night. During the day, this part of the neighborhood was calm and peaceful. When night came, the criminals would emerge. Maddie did not like to interact with anyone. Most of them knew of Maddie and were afraid of her. Her appearance did not stand out, due to the fact there were more like her. Maddie denied the fact that she was like them. She was there to rid the world of evil. She began walking around, hoping to hear of crimes across the city. A large man wearing a leather jacket, torn jeans, and combat boots stood in an alleyway and stared at her. She glanced at him and walked towards a skinny man with a shaved head. He was always near the police scanner. It was kept there to warn the other of police activity nearby. Maddie used it to listen for crimes. The skinny man offered a beer, but Maddie sneered at him and turned away. Then, the dispatcher told of a rapist on the loose. She listened to the description of the rapist and the location. Just like that, Maddie quickly climbed up the building and ran across the rooftops. Her running and jumping skills had vastly improved. After a few minutes, she finally reached the last know location of the rapist. She was in a bad neighborhood, but that did not matter to her. The cops would soon be around and she needed to find the culprit quick. She climbed down and walked along the dimly lit streets. Then, a large man walked behind her. She quickly turned around.

"Boo!" She yelled.

The large man saw her face paint and ran away. Maddie could sense someone's fear. The shaking, panting, heartbeat, and the look in the eyes were all she needed to sense fear. She looked around and saw a rundown apartment building. She climbed to the roof and laughed. The sound of evil laughter was described by people on the news. Maddie had become a notorious figure. Some loved her, others hated her. No one could give a valid description of her to the police other than a clown woman. The police had given her the nickname "Night Slasher." Then, the rapist, the one who fit the description, ran out of the darkness and down the street. Maddie followed him. Even though she was a distance away, she could sense his heavy breathing. She quickly moved in the darkness and closer to the rapist who ran behind an abandoned building. He thought he was safe, he was wrong. Maddie surprised him and dragged him to the ground. She struck him with an elbow and sat on top of him, pinning his arms with her legs. She laughed.

"You'll die for what you did," Maddie said.

"Get off me you bitch!" He shouted at her.

"I can feel your heart pounding. I love it."

She raised her knife in the air and the rapist screamed. Maddie loved the sound of someone screaming in terror. She felt satisfaction as the knife penetrated his skin. She dragged the dead body to the front of the abandoned store while holding the severed head of the rapist. She placed the body behind a broken-down car. She placed the head on the roof of the car while giggling. She watched the blood flow along the car; becoming hypnotic as the crimson liquid flowed.

Rusty Briggs laid awake in his bed. He rarely slept well, due to a combination of insomnia and depression. His alarm clock went off and he hit the alarm. He wanted to remain there and not get up. Soon, he would no longer have to get up when a machine told him to. Rusty kept his apartment in a clean, organized fashion out of respect for his wife. He kept pictures of his wife and daughter on the wall. As he was adjusting his tie, he looked at a picture of Clara. Then, a flash of Maddie's face appeared over it and quickly disappeared.

Det. Briggs and Det. Elliot were at the abandoned diner. Cop cars with flashing lights were all around and the area was taped off. Rusty did not even need to show his badge to the officers guarding the area. They knew and respected him. He walked closer to the diner and saw the gruesome site.

"What the hell happened?" Det. Briggs said.

He saw the decapitated head on the roof of the car with blood stains around it.

"Holy shit!" Det. Briggs said, "Who the hell would do something like this?"

"A sick asshole," Det. Elliot said.

Rusty looked at the rotting head. Rusty walked around the car and saw the headless corpse. He noticed a few stab wounds on the upper body. He walked behind the building, following the trail of blood. Captain Donnelly was there with a few officers. He was an Irish man with brown hair and was younger than Rusty by a few years.

"Briggs," he said, "There you are. You've seen what this sick son of a bitch did? Blood everywhere."

"Yeah, and none of it makes sense," Det. Briggs replied.

"It doesn't have to. We have a killer to deal with."

"The victim was stabbed and decapitated back here."

"How do you figure?"

"The trail of blood begins here. Whoever did this stabbed him first, sliced off the head and dragged him by the car. There are two patterns of blood. One for the body and one for the head."

"Wait, he was stabbed first? What for?"

"I noticed the stab wounds. Whoever did this wanted to torture him. He dragged the body…"

"She," the Captain interrupted, "It was a she."

"You mean the Night Slasher?"

"Right."

"Well, she dragged the body near the car, placed the head on the hood, and disappeared."

"Usually when somebody kills someone, they hide or leave the body. Why drag it into the open?"

"Who knows, just another lunatic."

Det. Briggs examined the area.

"Any witnesses?" He asked Captain Donnelly.

"Just a couple of hobos."

Det. Briggs was once again looking at the head. Det. Elliot came over.

"You want me to take a photo, just for you?" He said to him.

Det. Briggs noticed the uneven pattern on the neck. He poked it and tilted it back.

"What the hell are doing man?" Det. Elliot asked. "That shit is nasty."

Rusty saw an irregular cut pattern on the neck. Captain Donnelly came over as well.

"Unevenness," Det. Briggs said.

"Meaning?" Captain Donnelly asked.

"It was not done in one swift motion."

"Of course it was…who would…"

"She wanted to make him feel pain. She took her time with it and she enjoyed doing it."

"Well, it still doesn't make much sense as to why she put the head on the hood," Captain Donnelly remarked.

"The Night Slasher wanted to send a message to us," Det. Briggs said, "She wants to know that she is out there."

"I'm gonna check out that body again," Captain Donnelly said.

"Man, I wish I was retiring," Det. Elliot said.

"So, breakfast?" Rusty asked him.

Det. Elliot gave him a strange look as he covered the head with a blanket.


	2. The Hate Filled Rhetoric

**THE HATE FILLED RHETORIC**

They were now at the office, Rusty was finishing his breakfast and coffee. He went through Maddie's files from many years earlier and knew Maddie was involved in the murders around her neighborhood, but could never prove it was her. He had interviewed Maddie before and she seemed so sweet and innocent. He also interviewed Tim. He seemed like a concerned father, who wanted Maddie to feel safe. The files detailed the murders of kids around the neighborhood and at the school. There was also a report on a missing father and his two daughters that were never found. Rusty had always suspected her from the beginning. The news report came on TV about the murder. The reporter was interviewing citizens. He ignored it.

"Let's hear what some of the residents think about the Night Slasher," the reporter said.

A man in a tank top and bandanna was on the TV.

"Yeah, I know all about the Night Slasher," he stated, "She's alright cha'know. That's what this city needs, someone who ain't afraid to kill all these punks. She ain't afraid to do it. She's kicking ass cause the cops ain't doing nuffin. They scared to fight crime. I hope she goes after the Muslims next."

Another man in a suit and tie was now being interviewed.

"This is all wrong," he said, "This is not the way to fight crime. This is sick and demented. Whoever this Night Slasher psycho is needs to be locked away. We need to teach any offenders, first or second, to adapt to society. They need to be rehabilitated and treated fairly. We need more gun control laws so the crime rate can go down. What's that? No, I'd never go near one of these lowlifes."

Maddie was in her bunker sitting on the couch. She was watching the news report and was smiling. Her message was sent to the intended people. The fact that she made people cower with fear, made her sleep at night. She had heard interviews like that before and the people seemed to be spilt. Either way, people were liking her or people feared her. That was enough satisfaction. Maddie looked at a picture of Tim, her father and smiled.

Maddie had the remote in her hand. The tape Tim made for her was still in the video camera which was hooked up to the TV. She was unable to watch it. She would press play and see Tim taking a deep breath and then she would pause and rewind it. With all the fear she put into the bad people, she had a fear of her own and that was watching Tim's message. She rewound the tape again and pressed play. Tim looked at the screen.

"Madeline…" he said.

Maddie paused it and rewound it again. She pressed play and Tim looked at the camera.

"Madeline…" he said.

She once again paused it and then turned off the camera and the TV. Every day since his death, she would not be able to watch the tape. She was curious as to what he had say but she worried that his words may have an impact on her and not in a good way.

During the weekend, Maddie did not spend her days in the bunker until night; she went out during the day with no face paint and dressed in regular clothing. When Maddie got outside, she looked back at her old home. Another family had moved in there. She thought about the times she spent in there with Tim. She looked at the driveway and remembered the times Tim would drive her home. She also remembered when she was older and when he would come home, she would run out and hug him. She decided to head out towards the city. No one would recognize her without her face paint and she was also dressed as a typical city girl. She had on a pair of jeans, dress boots, a blouse, and a baggy hat. She also carried a messenger bag. She remained alert in case some cops recognized her.

She walked past the elementary school. Seeing the school always brought back bad memories. The only good memory was when Tim used to pick her up. He always had a smile on his face when he saw her and she did as well. The school went through a drastic change. It was once a nice building but now it was beginning to show signs of wear and there was garbage on the grass.

Maddie eventually made it to the city by taking the subway. The tall buildings, the busy streets, and noise was something she was not too fond of. She found it fascinating that she could walk in the open without anyone knowing who she was. She entered a novelty toy store. She would come in here a lot to gather face paint. The store sold many toys, costumes, party supplies, body jewelry, and clothing. Tim would take her in here a lot and buy here just about anything she wanted, including Captain Max and Princess Phoebe. One of the store clerks began following her as she walked to the back of the store. He hid around the clothing racks and the ends of the aisles.

There were many varieties of face paint, but Maddie knew exactly what to get. She reached for the white paint and could sense the guy hiding behind her. She smiled as she felt his heartbeat. Just to be safe, she packed a knife with her. Then, he came out of hiding. His name tag read Nate.

"Hi, can I, uh, can I help you?" Nate said.

Maddie turned around with a smile.

"Just looking for some paint," she replied.

He walked closer to her and sensed the aura of nervousness around him. It made her feel great.

"Any particular colors?" He asked.

"I am looking for red and black."

He reached for the red paint, not knowing which of the many shades she needed. He grabbed a darker shade and dropped it on the floor. Maddie giggled. He picked it up and stared at her shapely legs. He rose and handed it to her. During the exchange, she could feel the vibrations from his nervousness. She giggled again.

"So, you know which shade I prefer," she said.

"You got it last time," he said.

"You remembered."

He nodded and stared at her. She smiled and giggled.

"Oh, you need, um, you need black, right?" He said.

He reached for the black paint and handed it to her.

"Thank you for your help," Maddie said, smiling.

"I'll ring you up," he replied. "If you're ready."

Nate stared at her as she walked towards the register.

She left the store and headed down the street with her purchases in her bag. She walked past an anti-cop protest where there were people shouting in the streets trying to promote their hate filled rhetoric. They have been known to block off roads in the past. Maddie tried to ignore them as she walked by. Some of the citizens were supporting them and some opposed them. There were smashed cars, and broken building windows nearby. The leader of the protest, named Darian, stood on a platform and shouted obscenities at those who opposed them. He was a young man who attempted to manipulate the citizens by telling them the police were thugs. Maddie heard Darian speak, but to her it was all nonsense. Tim told her that people like them were only trying to find a way to be a victim because they were anti-American and only wanted hate. Maddie watched him with a bit of evil in her eyes. It was like Darian was a preacher; he had followers who applauded his words and they would also hold their hands in the air. She continued down the street, away from the hate. But all Maddie could think about was Tim and the tragic day that occurred. She battled with the thought of getting revenge or letting it go. Did he deserve it? Maddie had no answer.

Rusty was driving in his car around the area. He thought about the message that was sent and wondered who the Night Slasher was. He wanted to bring the culprit in; one last case before retirement. He stopped his car near a dry cleaner and got out. He walked into the alley behind it and stared into it. This was the same alley that Clara was found dead 3 years earlier. He pictured the alley as it was then: A teenage girls body, the taped off area, pictures being taken, and officers and detectives searching the area. Clara's body was pale with blood marks on her arm. Her eyes stared straight into the gray sky. Rusty walked closer, passing the officers and the photographer. He shoved him away and then kneeled by her body. He placed her hand on her face. Then, it all disappeared. Suddenly, he was kneeling in an alley all alone. The thought that Clara was dead and the ones responsible were never brought to justice, was something Rusty had to live with.

Maddie was still walking down the street. She was now a good distance away from the protest, but felt like going back and slicing up every one of them, not because she disagreed with them, but because she found them irritating. She did not consider them to be bad people; they just wanted to convey a message. Tim's philosophies on life had started to come true and Maddie realized the world will only destroy itself. She sat down at an outdoor eatery to have a chicken sandwich and a soda. There was a news report on a TV outside.

"Police are baffled at the disturbing site left on Harrison Road last night," the reporter said, "The police claim it has been the work of the Night Slasher."

Maddie smiled.

"The reason behind this act of atrocity is uncertain," the reporter continued, "Police have stated that the Night Slasher is still at large and she is extremely dangerous. If you have any information, please report it to the police. Do not attempt to apprehend her should you come in contact."

Maddie felt overjoyed hearing people talk about her kill. She was sitting around other people and no one knew she, the Night Slasher, was there. She sat there and ate, watching more of the news. A report came on about a Muslim terrorist group. They had bombed a corporate building two days ago.

"The group stated these attacks will continue on American soil," the reporter said, "Let's hear what some residents of the city had to say."

A hipster man was on the screen. The field reporter stood beside him.

"We need to treat everyone with respect," he stated, "Not all of them are like this. We need to welcome them and obey their culture. They are doing this because we do not respect them."

"What about people who disagree with your statements?" The field reporter asked.

"They're...irrelevant."

The field reporter asked another man with a scruffy beard and a trucker hat his thoughts on the terrorist group.

"If we stop lettin' them in this country, none of this will happen," he said, "We should 'round them up and ship them back to wherever the fu…, whatever country they came from. America has become a nation of pussies because we bow down to their culture. Purdy soon, we will all be blown to hell."

Maddie payed her tab and left the area. Suddenly, a large explosion occurred at a nearby building. Debris fell to the street below, hitting cars. People ran for their lives as Maddie stood still, watching the side of the building burn in flames. A few moments later, a fire truck came by. The firemen got out and sprayed the fire. Then, a few police cars arrived on the scene. Maddie remained still.

"Everyone back away!" One police officer yelled.

People ran away from the blast as Maddie stared at it. The police and firemen ran towards the burning building. She watched the flames and knew she had to hunt down the enemy.


	3. Creepy Maddie

**CREEPY MADDIE**

With Tim gone, Ellie had to drive Maddie to school. Maddie wanted to ride the bus, but Ellie insisted on driving her. It would only be another year before she could drive on her own and it could not come any sooner. Maddie hated being in the car with her. Ellie drove much slower than Tim did which made the drive much more of an ordeal. She felt like jumping out and running into the desert. She wanted to run towards Black Mesa. Maybe Tim would be there. She missed Black Mesa. She missed Tim.

"I remember driving Timothy to school," Ellie said, "Such a long time ago. I actually enjoy doing this for you Madeline."

Maddie did not want to speak with her. She would come and go from the house and Ellie would not even realize it.

"So, Madeline, how are your grades?" Ellie asked.

"They're good," she muttered.

Maddie wanted to turn on the radio and blast music, but Ellie disliked the radio and preferred to drive in silence. At least when Tim drove, they listen to political talk. She hated it but it was better than listening to her.

"Timothy always got good grades," Ellie continued, "That's why he went to a good college and became successful. Do you want to be a scientist?"

"Yeah," Maddie replied apathetically.

After arriving at school, Maddie was glad to be away from Ellie, but felt miserable in the halls of the school. After she opened her locker, she looked behind her and saw Jessica, a popular cheerleader with long blonde hair, a pretty face, and a slim frame. She was walking alongside Cody, an athletic kid with short black hair and a square face. Jessica saw her and smirked at her. Maddie returned an evil smile.

"It's Creepy Maddie," Jessica said.

"Yeah, the little freak," Cody stated, "Creepy Maddie."

Once again, Maddie had made another enemy. She closed her locker and watched Jessica and Cody walk down the hall. Then, Lana and Eva walked by. Lana bumped into Maddie, causing her to drop her books.

"Oops!" Lana sarcastically said.

"What a loser," Eva added.

The rage built up inside her. The need to kill grew strong. As she kneeled to pick up her books, someone stepped on them. It was Brock.

"I love it when girls are on their knees," Brock said. "But you're not pretty enough for me."

Maddie stood up and stared him right in the eyes.

"What's the matter?" He asked. "Gonna cry? Go ahead. I'm going fishing with my dad. What are you gonna do with yours, stare at his gravestone?"

Maddie had an evil smile.

"Actually, he's been looking for a neighbor," she said, "Maybe I should bury you next to him. I'll keep your head in my room."

Brock started to feel uneasy. He grabbed her shoulders and placed her against the locker.

"You think you can scare me?" He said. "I'll break your damn bones."

"Go for it big boy," she replied.

Brock smacked the locker, in an attempt to scare her. Maddie was unfazed and smiled at him.

"What's the matter? Can't do it?" Maddie said.

Maddie laughed and Brock let go of her. He walked away from her and she smiled. After the last bell rang, Maddie stood outside, waiting for her ride. She saw Jessica and Cody smiling and laughing as they got into a car. She looked around for Ellie's car. Tim was never late picking her up. She was not looking forward to going home with Ellie, she just wanted to leave school and return to her bunker. Then, she saw what appeared to be Tim's car. As she ran towards it, she saw him in the car. He was waving at her. For the first time in many weeks, she had a smile of happiness and felt like she was little girl again. Then, reality sunk in. It was Ellie in her car. As Maddie felt disappointed, she got inside the car and they drive home.

When they got home, Maddie left Ellie's house and was in the bunker. She sharpened and cleaned her knives. She was amazed by the sharpness and anticipated cutting a bad person's flesh with them. Later, she began working the heavy bag. She threw each punch and kick with Lana and Eva in her mind. When she began her katana training, she thought of slicing Brock in half.

Maddie went out to the football field was running. She kept a moderate pace as she ran back and forth across the field. After a few runs, she took a break and walked around the end zone. She looked at the city skyline in the distance. Then, she saw someone at the other end of the field leaning on the goal post. She couldn't see who it was. The person waved to her. She walked towards the person and realized it was Tim. He continued to wave to her as Maddie ran towards him. Then, she stopped and realized it was only her imagination.

Rusty was now driving past Ellie's house, looking for any suspicious activity. With him retiring soon, he had to be sure Maddie was the one who committed the murders. He stopped his car next to a house with a "FOR SALE" sign in the yard. He stared at Ellie's house and wondered what Maddie was doing. He didn't want to admit he was obsessed with her. He just wanted to bring the ones responsible to justice. Rusty was going to solve this case even if it killed him. He was about to drive away when he saw a familiar face. It was Clara walking towards him. She was walking in front of his car. Her long brown hair was partially covering her face. He smiled and got out of the car.

"Clara," he said.

She smiled at him. Then, he realized it wasn't her. Maddie was staring at him with evil eyes. He was startled at the sight of her at first, but quickly became calm.

"I thought you were someone else," he said.

"Why do you keep following me?" Maddie asked. "You were at my daddy's funeral. I saw you. I know you suspect me of something."

"I don't have a reason to suspect you."

Maddie giggled.

"Why are you out here?" Rusty asked.

"Just out for a run."

"Sorry about your dad. I know what he did, but still, I do feel bad for you."

"I just saw him…in my head…he's all around me…he'll never go away. Now I have to go inside, dinner's almost ready."

Maddie walked to the house and went inside. Rusty got back in the car, realizing he was seeing images of people as well and they had something in common.

During the night, as Rusty laid in bed, he thought about Maddie. Since seeing her earlier, he could not stop thinking about her. He would not admit to himself that he was obsessed. He laid awake thinking about the case against Maddie. He tried to think of a piece of evidence that could convict her. He then thought about the resemblance Maddie had with Clara. The many thoughts that ran through his head caused his insomnia. Then, he looked out the window and saw a silhouette of someone. It appeared to be a woman. Rusty grabbed his gun. The silhouette jumped into Rusty's room. It was Maddie. Rusty fired his gun but all he heard was clicks. Maddie laughed. Rusty tried to swing a lamp at her but she grabbed it and pinned him on the bed while laughing. Rusty could not bring himself to say anything as Maddie sat on top of him. She ran her finger under his chin.

"I know you're after me," Maddie said, "I can't let you convict me. I killed them all. They needed to die."

"Don't do this," Rusty said.

"Shhh."

Maddie took out a knife. With an ear piercing scream, she swung the knife at him. Then, Rusty woke up from the nightmare. He grabbed his gun and pointed it at the window. He laid back in bed with a sigh of relief. Maddie was now inside his head.

As Rusty drove to work the next morning, he saw a large anti-police protest. He tried not to look at it due to the fact that it would only cause him anger. He couldn't turn on the radio because nearly every station was talking about the protest. Rusty then came to a stop light. The protest was in an area to the side of him. He decided to look at it and saw people parading around with anger. The irony was that there were some officers there that had to protect the anti-police protest. This made him glad he was no longer a patrol officer.

Rusty sat at his desk looking through the case files of the murders that Maddie was suspected of. He could not shake the thought of her. She creeped into his mind. All he saw in her was Clara. Then, Det. Elliot walked up to his desk.

"Hey Briggs, we got a murdered woman on Davison Avenue," he said.

He stood up and then the two walked through the station.

"Davison? That's a rotten shithole," Rusty replied.

"Yeah, gang territory," Det. Elliot said.

"I wonder if it was the Night Slasher."

"Nah, it wasn't."

"What makes you so sure?"

"Her body parts are still attached to her."

An uneasy feeling came over Rusty of the thought of a dead woman. He immediately suspected a drug overdose.

Det. Briggs and Det. Elliot made it to the crime scene. The dead body was a young woman with a bruise across her forehead and black eye. Det. Briggs had flashes as he looked at the dead body. Det. Elliot inspected the body as Det. Briggs attempted to shake away the bad memories.

"Possible blunt force trauma," Det. Elliot said.

Det. Briggs stood near the body.

"How do you know it wasn't asphyxiation?" Det. Briggs asked. "Look at the markings around her neck."

Det. Elliot noticed a rope like red mark along her throat.

"Maybe your right," Det. Elliot said.

"My theory is she was beaten and then strangled to death."

"That makes sense."

Det. Elliot rarely questioned Det. Briggs when it came to the cause of death. Det. Elliot was more concerned with capturing the suspect. Det. Briggs stared at the body. Soon this would all be over for him and the end could not come quick enough.

As Maddie walked through the halls, she saw Brock bullying Brandon, a scrawny kid with black hair and glasses, who was in the same science class as her. Brock pushed him and laughed. Lana and Eva were there, laughing as well. Maddie's impulse kicked in and she stormed over there. Maddie grabbed Brock by the hair and pulled him back.

"Try picking on me asshole," Maddie said.

"Hey, let him go!" Lana yelled.

Maddie pulled on his hair, causing Brock pain. She pulled him back until he could see her face. Maddie had an evil gaze on her.

"How would you like to die right now?" Maddie asked. "I can break your spine or snap your neck. Which sounds more painful to you?"

"Maddie you loser," Eva said.

Eva walked towards her but Maddie held out her hand as if she was holding a knife. She made slashing motion at Eva's throat. Eva froze in fear.

"Oh my god, she's insane," Eva said.

Maddie smiled at her and then grabbed Brock by the throat and pressed him against the locker.

"Say you're sorry," Maddie said to him.

"S-s-sorry," Brock said.

Maddie let go of him and he crawled away. He held his throat.

"I'll kill you for that you dumb bitch," Brock said.

Lana and Eva help him up. As they walked away, Lana smirked at her. Brandon was still on the ground cowering in fear. Maddie held her hand out and helped him up. He looked at her with delight.

"Um, thank you," he said.

"Why do you let them do that to you?" She asked.

"You've seen him, he's bigger…"

"Brandon, I've dealt with bigger people than me. I took care of it."

Maddie stared deep into his eyes. Brandon felt nervous. Maddie realized that Brock needed to die.

"Can you keep a secret?" She asked.

"Um, okay."

"Brock and his friends are going to that dance tonight. I say we teach them a lesson."

Brandon nodded and Maddie smiled.

"What do you have in mind?" Brandon asked.

"Let's go somewhere more private," Maddie said.


	4. A Dance with Death

**A DANCE WITH DEATH**

Later that night, the school dance was taking place. Everyone who attended was dressed nicely. The music was loud and everyone was packed in the gym. Maddie was in the parking lot sitting in the car with Ellie.

"That blasted music is too loud," Ellie said, "Are you sure you want to go in there?"

"Yes, I'm sure," Maddie replied.

Maddie was looking for Brandon by the flag pole.

"You don't have to pick me up," Maddie said, "I'm riding with someone."

"What's his name, your date?"

"Brandon."

Then, Brandon walked by the flag pole. He was wearing a nice sport coat with a white shirt underneath and slacks. He had a nervous feeling. The combination of going to a dance with a beautiful girl and Maddie's ominous plan had him edgy.

"Oh, he's handsome," Ellie said.

Maddie sneered at her and got out of the car. She was wearing a red sequin dress and red heels. Her blonde hair flowed down to her shoulders. Ellie waved to her and Maddie waved back. She approached Brandon.

"You look amazing," Brandon said.

"Thanks, red is my favorite color," Maddie replied. "And you look handsome."

"Thank you."

"You ready for this?" She asked.

Brandon took a deep breath.

"It's necessary," she continued.

"Yeah, I'm ready," he said, nervously.

This made Maddie feel ecstatic. She smiled at him and he smiled back.

"It'll be okay," she said, "No one will ever know."

"If you say so."

Maddie and Brandon walked arm in arm towards the school. The sun was almost down, causing a chilling atmosphere around the school. Then, Cody bumped into Brandon, nearly knocking him down.

"Watch it nerd!" Cody said.

He saw him with Maddie.

"Whoa! You actually got a date?" He said. "Of course, Creepy Maddie."

Maddie grabbed his shirt.

"Try that again and I'll decorate the ground with your blood," Maddie said.

She could smell the alcohol on him. Cody felt nervous.

"All right, geez," Cody said.

She let go of him and he walked away.

"They're already drinking," Maddie said, "Soon, we'll make our move."

Maddie and Brandon were on the dance floor. A slow song was playing and the other students were dancing. Maddie and Brandon stared at each other and then slowly held hands. They came closer together. Maddie put one arm around him and he did the same. She could feel his heart pounding as they slowly danced. They would frequently lock eyes and then look away. For the first time in a long time, Maddie was happy. As they danced, both became more comfortable. Brandon held her tighter and even moved his arm to her lower back as Maddie smiled.

After the dance sequence, Maddie was sitting on the bleachers, staring at Brock, Lana, and Eva. They appeared to be drunk from the smuggled alcohol they brought in. Then, Jessica walked by.

"Well, look who it is," Jessica said with a snobbish attitude, "It's creepy Maddie with her creepy look. Where's your nerd boyfriend?"

Maddie fixed her eyes on her.

"You are so gross," Jessica continued.

Then, Brandon came back with two cups of juice.

"Hey Jessica, are you supposed to be in an alley somewhere giving someone a blowy?"

Jessica had a shocked look on her face. Then, Cody came by.

"Hey, you don't talk to her like that," he said.

Maddie took a sip of her juice.

"Then tell that tramp to leave Maddie alone," Brandon said.

Cody came closer and stood right in front of Brandon. He refused to back down. Maddie then grabbed Cody in the groin and he grunted in pain.

"Hey!" Jessica yelled.

Maddie giggled and then let go. Cody stumbled back in pain.

"You fucking creep," Jessica said.

She walked up to Maddie who then threw the rest of her juice on Jessica's face. The red liquid covered her hair and ran down to her black dress. The students around laughed at her. Cody grabbed her arm and escorted her away.

"I hate you!" Jessica yelled.

Maddie showed her a middle finger and laughed. Brandon sat down next to her.

"You really showed a lot of backbone," Maddie said.

"Uh, thanks," he replied.

"No, thank you for standing up for me."

Maddie and Brandon locked eyes.

"Are you ready to do this?" Maddie asked.

"I'm ready."

Maddie looked at Brock who was leaving the gym. She locked eyes with Brandon and the two leaned in for a kiss. They both felt passionate as they locked lips. Maddie placed her arm on his shoulder and Brandon put his hand on her side. They stopped kissing and smiled at each other.

"I've never been more ready," Brandon said.

Brock, Lana, and Eva were walking away from the school and towards the football field. Maddie and Brandon followed them in the distance while holding hands. Brandon had a wide-eyed look on his face. Maddie remained calm and she felt pleasure pulsing through her veins. Brock and his friends went behind the seating area on the other side of the field. They had a 40 oz. bottle of liquor and were getting drunk. Brock pressed Eva against a wooden pole and began kissing her. Lana drank the liquor and then went over to Brock. She began kissing him as Eva grabbed the bottle from her. Then, a laugh was heard.

"What the fuck was that?" Eva said.

The laugh was heard again. Brock looked around the area with his blurred vision. He saw a blonde girl in a red dress. He rubbed his eyes and then she was gone. Then, Maddie walked behind Lana and Eva. She struck Lana with an open palm strike under her chin and at the same time, delivered a side kick to the face of Eva. They both fell to the ground. Brandon was amazed at Maddie's skills. Brock turned around and saw Maddie.

"You little bitch," he said.

He ran towards her but Maddie moved to the side and tripped him. She laughed when he fell to the ground. She placed her heel into his throat. Maddie felt a sensual pleasure as he choked.

"Death has come for you," Maddie said to him.

Brandon picked up Lana who was still dazed. Maddie walked over to him and grabbed Lana's head. She snapped her neck and laughed. Brandon picked up Eva and held her by the arms. Maddie pulled out a knife she had in a plastic sheath from between her breasts. She placed the knife on Eva's neck and sliced her throat while laughing. Maddie wiped the blood with her hand and then made a smile on Brock's face. She held him by the hair and was about to stab him. Then, she looked at Brandon and handed him the knife. He took it and walked up to Brock.

"Brandon, no, come on man," Brock pleaded.

"He's begging," Maddie said, "Can you feel the pleasure pulsing through your body?"

Brandon held the knife close to him and then stabbed him in the chest.

"Again!" Maddie said.

Brandon stabbed him in the shoulder.

"More!" Maddie said.

Brandon stabbed him in the arm and then the chest again.

"His throat," Maddie said with a sinister smile.

Brandon slit Brock's throat as Maddie let go. She experienced an orgasm and fell to the ground. As she moaned along with heavy breathing, Brandon watched her with delight. He knelt in front of her. Maddie looked up at him and smiled. Brandon kissed her. They laid on the ground and Brandon had his arm around her as three dead bodies surrounded them.

The dance was almost over. Jessica and Cody were on the platform behind a curtain and were about to have a special dance together. Cody was still hurting from Maddie and Jessica's hair was frizzled.

"Jessica, I'm still hurting," Cody said, "I don't know if I can dance to well."

"Oh my god!" Jessica said, "All you care about is yourself. Look at my hair, it's a mess and you're worried about you damn nuts!"

"I can't really move."

"Cody, just shut up and do not make me look bad. I could get a bad reputation if you fuck this up!"

On the other side, the students were waiting for the curtain to open and have a final dance. Maddie and Brandon were off to the side and were near a rope. Both had smiles on their faces. Then the curtain opened and Maddie pulled the rope. As Jessica and Cody stood before the students, they gasped in horror. Jessica was confused.

"Is my hair really that bad?" Jessica said.

Cody turned around and saw Brock's dead body hanging behind them with blood dripping down to the floor. Cody screamed.

"Cody?" Jessica asked, "What the hell is going on?"

As he was startled, Jessica turned around and saw the body. She let out a loud scream. Maddie and Brandon were now on the gym floor. As the rest of the students ran out, Maddie and Brandon kissed.

A few minutes later the police arrived. Maddie and Brandon walked towards the parking lot, avoiding the police. They saw Cody sitting on the edge of an ambulance with a blanket around him. He was shivering. Maddie and Brandon smiled. They walked past another ambulance where a EMT was holding someone down in a bed. Suddenly, Jessica rose and laughed. Her hair was more frizzled and she was in a straightjacket. She had a crazy look on her face. Maddie giggled. They walked further into the parking lot.

"So how do you feel?" Maddie asked.

"Like a new man," Brandon replied. "It felt good killing that asshole."

Maddie giggled.

"We need to do it more often," she said. "Will you help me?"

"Help you?"

"Yeah, eliminate the bad people of this hellhole."

"Of course I will."

Maddie moved her hand across his face.

"So, where's your ride?" She asked.

"I took a cab. How about you?"

"I told my grandmother not to pick me up. You gonna call a cab for us?"

"We could do that, or we can get our own ride."

Brandon took out a pair of keys.

"They used to belong to Brock," he said.

Maddie laughed.

"That son of a bitch drives a Corvette," he continued.

They were now by a black Corvette.

"It's a convertible," Maddie said.

Brandon unlocked the doors and opened it for Maddie. She got in and Brandon got in the driver's seat.

"Do you know how to drive?" Maddie asked.

"I guess we'll find out."


	5. A Wild Night on the Town

**A WILD NIGHT ON THE TOWN**

Maddie laughed as Brandon drove off. They drove out of the school and were on the city streets. Maddie looked at all the tall buildings and lights as Brandon sped down the street.

"Faster," Maddie said.

"We could die," he replied.

"That's what makes it so thrilling."

Brandon drove faster. He stuck his head out the side and let the wind blow through his hair. Maddie stood up, holding on to the top of the window and laughed. The onlookers watched and heard their laughter. Brandon ran a red light, nearly crashing. Maddie yelled and then put one arm in the air. He drove down the road dodging the other cars as Maddie laughed. Maddie sat down and began kissing him on the lips. Brandon swerved the car but neither one of them cared if they crashed. Maddie stood up again and let the wind blow on her as they drove down the road. She sat down and placed her legs across his lap. He rubbed her leg while he kept one hand on the wheel.

"Wanna get some liquor?" Brandon asked.

Maddie laughed.

"And how do you intend to do that?" She asked.

Brandon drove down the road staring straight ahead with a smile on his face. Maddie looked at him and giggled.

"Maddie, there something inside of me that's making me a new person," Brandon said, "I feel reborn, I feel crazy, wild, like I can do anything and I can't be stopped. It's all because of you."

Maddie smiled, moved her legs off him, and sat closer. She nibbled on his ear and put her hand on his hand on the wheel.

"Then, let's do something, anything," Maddie said, "Violence is what I crave. We are invincible."

As Brandon drove through the city streets, he spotted a bar. He pulled into a parking space located on the side. The bar appeared to be run down and there were large trucks and motorcycles outside. Maddie ran over to a motorcycle that had blue flames on it. Then, she sat on it and screamed.

"Brandon, will you by me one of these?" She said as she laid across the front.

Brandon stroked her hair.

"Anything for you baby," he said.

Maddie yelled again. Her wild spirit allowed her to imagine that she was riding the bike. Brandon smiled at her. She got off the bike and Brandon grabbed her hand, almost dragging her towards the bar. Maddie giggled.

They walked right in. The ambiance was loud caused by music and shouting. The scent of cigar smoke was inevitable. The place looked cheap and like typical biker bar. The walls were made of wood and had cowboy and biker decorations. There were some risqué images of women on the walls as well. As they looked around, they saw a stripper dancing while keeping some bikers entertained. Brandon turned to Maddie and stroked her face.

"Let me get you a drink darling," he said.

Maddie chuckled. It was obvious to her that Brandon had changed into a different person. He sought danger and no longer was the frightened kid like he was at school. He held her hand as they approached the bar. The bartender was a tall man with a salt and pepper ponytail and a goatee. He looked at them with suspicion.

"You two look a little young to be in here," the bartender said.

"We just need a drink," Brandon said.

Maddie got the idea that this wasn't a bar that followed law and order.

"What do I care if you drink?" the bartender said, "I'll give you two bottles, 20 bucks."

Brandon stared at him with hatred. He gave the bartender a $20-dollar bill. In return the bartender gave them two bottles of beer. Maddie laughed and then drank the beer. She giggled after she swallowed a sip. Brandon casually took a sip as if he had drunk before. A few of the patrons noticed the young couple. Maddie and Brandon didn't care. Brandon placed his arm around her and they walked through the bar.

"I feel invincible," he said.

Maddie giggled. They walked past a group of bikers playing pool and a stripper dancing on a pole. The bikers began eyeing Maddie, much to the chagrin of Brandon. Then, a large man wearing a leather vest and t-shirt, with a long beard grabbed Maddie's arm and pulled her away.

"Hey baby," he said, "I like young girls, I like 'em a lot."

Brandon quickly intervened and grabbed the biker's beard.

"Let her go asshole!" He yelled.

The biker shoved Maddie aside while Brandon held on to his beard. He laughed as he towered over him.

"You don't mess with her," Brandon said, unafraid.

"I'll touch whoever I want," the biker said.

He grabbed Brandon's arm and pulled his hand off his beard. As the biker was about to throw a punch, Maddie grabbed his arm and pushed him away.

"You fucking bitch!" The biker said.

"She's dangerous," Brandon said, "A real killer."

The biker ignored his words and ran at Maddie. She smashed her beer bottle over his head. The biker refused to go down. Then, Maddie kicked him in the groin, causing him to fall. Some of the patrons cheered. Maddie laughed. Then, another biker who wore the same vest, grabbed Brandon from behind and threw him down. Maddie kicked him in the face a few times, knocking him out. Another biker tried to sneak behind her, but she did a backflip to the side. The biker tried to punch her but Maddie grabbed him arm. She kneed him in the stomach a few times and then slammed his head on the table. One more biker decided to try his luck against Maddie. He had a pool cue. Maddie smiled. One of the patrons threw a pool cue at Maddie. She caught it a twirled it around. The patrons cheered. The biker swung the pool cue at her and she moved back. He tried to hit her, but Maddie used the pool cue to block the shots. She put the edge of the pool cue in his throat and he backed away. He then took a heavy swing at her, but Maddie jumped over him. The patrons cheered. Then, Brandon smashed his beer bottle on the biker's head, causing him to fall to his knees.

"Get him baby," Brandon said.

Maddie smiled and was about to swing the pool cue at his face. Then she realized, the bikers were not the bad people she normally fought. She came in there with Brandon practically invading their territory. Maddie and Brandon were the ones who should not have been there and should not have been drinking. She got caught up in the wild night. Maddie lowered the pool cue and shoved the biker to the ground. The patrons cheered anyway. Brandon smiled at her. She grabbed his hand and they ran out the bar.

Brandon was driving through the city streets.

"That was awesome!" Brandon said. "Where did you learn to fight like that?"

"Daddy taught me," she replied, "I've been doing this since I was a little girl."

"Incredible. Have you ever killed before?"

Maddie laughed.

"Yeah," she said. "I kill bad people. You see, those bikers, those are not the kind I go after. We shouldn't have been doing that."

"Why not? I had fun. I enjoy being with you. I want to keep doing this forever. I don't want this night to be over."

Maddie leaned closer to him and began kissing him on the neck. He swerved the car as the passion overwhelmed him. He turned his head and kissed Maddie on the lips as he drove down the road. They stopped kissing for a moment as Maddie moved on top of him. She began kissing him as Brandon tried to keep his eyes on the road. He kept one hand on the wheel and one on her back. Maddie bit his lip and moaned. She felt his genitals.

"Drive me home," she whispered.

"I already am."

Maddie laughed. Brandon pulled down her dress and exposed her bra. It was hard for Brandon to watch the road as he kept staring at her.

They were now in Maddie's bedroom in her bunker. Brandon didn't ask about where they were; he wanted Maddie with a passion. With every thrust Brandon gave to her, Maddie felt a rush of extreme pleasure go through her. She was breathing heavily and moaning. It was the same feeling she experienced when she killed. Maddie decided to get on top of him. When she did, she began moving up and down. Each motion brought an excitement she never felt before. She leaned on top of him and kissed him as Brandon continued to thrust. They stared into each other's eyes. Maddie rose back up and was becoming overwhelmed with pleasure. Then, she had an orgasm. The few seconds of intense pleasure caused her to blackout. She fell onto Brandon and then regained consciousness. He smiled as she began breathing heavily.

After it was over, they laid in bed. Maddie had her arm along his chest and he had his arm around her. The sensual feeling was still going through them. Because of their wild night, Maddie suddenly realized that she had just violated a rule: she let Brandon inside the doomsday bunker.

The next morning, Det. Briggs and Det. Elliot were at John Adams High School investigating the murder of Brock, Lana, and Eva. Det. Briggs saw that it was the same M.O. The bloody smile on Brock's face, Eva's slit throat, and Lana's broken neck. The two young teen girls lying on the ground caused Rusty to have a brief flashback of Clara. He could sense the killer was close. He felt that the killer was watching him. Once again, the murders had occurred in the same school that Madeline Brennan attended. Det. Briggs' suspicion was now clear.

"Elliot, search this area carefully," Det. Briggs said, "It was Madeline, I know it."

"How can you be so sure?" Det. Elliot asked.

"She goes to this school, then, someone's dead body is marked with that damn smile. The same thing occurred when she was in elementary school."

"We got a serial killer in the area. It doesn't mean it's her."

"She's a person of interest, at least to me."

"You got an obsession with her. You can't keep your eyes off her."

Rusty turned away from the crime scene and then turned back to Det. Elliot.

"So what?" Rusty said, "You know how I am with these cases. It's the longest one I've ever had."

"And you wanna crack it before you retire. No, it's something else. It's Madeline."

"It's just that she looks like…"

"Your daughter."

Rusty took a deep breath, looked down, and then back up at him.

"I can't get her out of my mind," Rusty told him, "I lose sleep over her. She's in my head and I can't get her out."

"What if she is doing this? Are you gonna bring her in? Kill her?"

Rusty quickly looked at Det. Elliot and looked down.

"I…I don't know," Rusty said.

"You mean there's a chance you would let her go? Risk everything?"

"Maybe."

"You're joking, right? Tell me you are."

"I can't say."

Then, Det. Elliot saw a shoe imprint made of blood stains. It looked like a high heel.

"Look at this," Det. Elliot said, "A shoe print."

Det. Elliot took a picture.

After the crime scene investigation, Rusty drove alone down the desert road. He needed to confront Madeline. Rusty looked in the rearview mirror and saw Maddie smiling at him. He slammed on the brakes and the car slid off to the side of the road. He quickly turned around and saw no one there.


	6. Taunting Nightmare

**TAUNTING NIGHTMARE**

Maddie had finally returned to Ellie's house at around 3 a.m. Ellie did not even notice that Maddie had been gone most of the night. Maddie simply walked in and went to bed.

The next morning, she went downstairs to eat breakfast and Ellie was on the couch.

"Madeline, did you enjoy the dance?" She asked.

"Yes I did."

"Did that boy drop you off?"

"Yes."

"Oh good."

It seemed as if Ellie had zoned out the entire world. Maddie wished she could do the same sometimes.

"Is that boy in your class?" Ellie asked.

"Yes he is. My science class."

Maddie finished her breakfast and went back to her room. She tried to keep it the same way as her old room. She picked up her cell phone and saw that Brandon had called her. She called him back.

"Maddie, hello," he said, "I miss you already."

"Yeah, I really had fun last night. I want to do it again."

"That'd be great. I can't get you out of my mind."

"Brandon I need you to keep a secret for me."

"I'll do anything for you."

"Don't tell anyone about that bunker. It's our secret."

"You got it."

"And Brandon, I really miss you too. I never felt this way about anyone before."

"I'm glad you feel the same way. I've fallen for you."

Maddie giggled.

"Maddie, will anyone find out about what you and I did?"

"No, and let's not talk about it on the phone. You know, government agents could spy on us or a secret watchdog organization could be listening."

Brandon laughed.

"That's funny," he said.

"I'm serious," she boldly replied.

"Oh. I'm sorry…"

"Don't worry about it."

"That's what I like about you. Your psychotic, dangerous, serious, tough. I love it."

"You've changed to. Changed into someone I like."

Then, Maddie heard a car pull into the driveway. She looked out the window and saw that it was Rusty.

"Brandon, I gotta go. That detective is here."

"Oh shit!"

"I'll call you back, okay?"

Maddie hung up the phone and watched Rusty walk towards the front door. The doorbell rang. Maddie heard Ellie open the door.

"Hello ma'am," Rusty said, "I'm Detective Rusty Briggs, is Madeline here?"

"Oh Madeline, yes, one moment," Ellie said, "Oh Madeline."

Maddie suddenly appeared behind Ellie. She stared at Rusty.

"There you are," Ellie said to her, "This gentleman would like to talk with you."

"I'd like to speak with her outside, alone," Rusty told her.

Maddie walked outside and closed the door.

"Yes," she said to him.

"So, we meet again."

Maddie smiled at him.

"I'm investigating…," Rusty started to say.

"Who got killed?"

"You know a kid named Brock?"

"Yes I do, he goes to my school, he's in one of my classes."

"He used to go there. He was found dead by the football field."

Maddie didn't seem surprised.

"You wouldn't know anything about that, would you?"

Maddie shook her head. Rusty looked at her with suspicion.

"He wasn't exactly a model student," Maddie said, "He was a bully."

"I see. He still didn't deserve to die."

Maddie laughed and then tried to contain it.

"It's not funny!" Rusty said, "Someone is dead and it's possible we have a serial killer on the loose."

"I'm sorry, you'll have to excuse me."

"What were you wearing last night?"

"I was wearing a red dress and red heels."

Rusty's suspicion was nearly confirmed. Maddie couldn't lie to him because many students would tell the police they saw her there.

"One more question for you Clara," Rusty said, "Why is there…?

"Maddie," she said.

"Excuse me?"

"My name is Maddie. You called me Clara."

"No I didn't."

"Yes you did."

Rusty then realized he confused her for Clara.

"Look, sorry if I did. What I want to know is why is Brock's car parked near your old house?"

Maddie remembered that Brandon left it there before they went into the bunker.

"I don't know why," Maddie replied. "Whoever killed him must have stolen his car."

Rusty knew there was not a strong case against her and once again he had no evidence.

"Well, thanks for your cooperation," Rusty said.

"Sorry I couldn't have been more of an assistance," Maddie replied.

She smiled at him. He walked down the stairs and onto the driveway. Maddie stood on the steps and stared at him. Rusty got in his car and saw Maddie at the bottom of the steps, staring right at him. He backed out of the driveway and drove down the road. He looked in his rearview mirror and saw Maddie standing at the edge of the driveway staring at him. A chill went down his spine.

Rusty was sitting at his desk with a picture of Maddie when she was 8 years old. His suspicions only grew stronger. Maddie was guilty as sin. He stared at Maddie's photo. He locked eyes with it and it appeared that Maddie was staring into his soul. Then, the picture smiled. Rusty slammed the folder closed. Captain Donnelly took notice and came over.

"Don't worry Briggs, it will all be over soon," he said. "You're not letting this one last case get to you, right?"

"Maybe it is," Rusty said, "This girl, she's in my head. I know she's guilty. I wanna bring her in."

"And did you collect any evidence?"

"No, but the way she acts. She knows that I know she's guilty and she's playing with my head. She won't win."

"Don't do what I think you're going to do. Don't harass this girl. She's not worth it. Look, it doesn't matter to me if you solve this case. When you retire, I'll put someone else on it."

"I need to know if it's her. That girl she looks just like Clara."

"Briggs, don't risk it. Please don't risk it. You accuse a teen girl who just lost her father, you will ruin your career. Everything you worked for will burn up in flames. Your close to retirement. Don't blow your pension for a teen girl."

Rusty took a deep breath.

"I should take you off the case," Captain Donnelly continued, "But you'll just try and solve it anyway. I have a lot of respect for you and I'm telling you Briggs, this girl is not worth it, nothing is. Give me your word you'll leave her alone unless you have some damning evidence."

"Fine, I promise," Rusty said.

"Good."

Captain Donnelly walked away. Rusty reopened the folder and saw Maddie's picture. This time the picture winked at him. Rusty looked up and realized he was going crazy.

On his way home, Rusty parked his car near the alley where Clara died. He walked into it and looked around at the trash and the graffiti on the broken walls. He walked towards the wall and then turned around. Clara's body was on the ground with syringes laying around her. He knelt beside her and touched her face. He felt the chill running through him. He got up and walked back to his car. Little did he know; someone was watching him in the distance. As he drove home, he thought about Clara's case. There were no fingerprints on the syringe and the surgical tubing. A database search found no matches.

Later that night, Rusty laid in bed, listening to the thunder and the rain. Retirement was coming soon, but that did not help him sleep. He was overwhelmed by the thought of Maddie. Then, a little girl with long brown hair and around 8 years old climbed on to the bed.

"Clara!" Rusty said with excitement.

"Daddy, I can't sleep," Clara said, "The thunder is too loud."

"Well, you can stay with me tonight, okay."

Clara crawled on the bed, moving closer to him. Then, a flash of lightning occurred and Clara turned into the teenage Maddie. She sat on top of him and pinned his arms. Maddie laughed.

"You'll never catch me," she said.

Rusty tried to struggle free.

"I'm watching your every move," she continued, "You'll die like all the others. I'll cut your throat and put a bloody smile on your face."

Rusty kept trying to get free. Maddie leaned in closer to him. Her face was close to his.

"You can't win," Maddie whispered, "I'm gonna kill again and there is nothing you can do. It will be time for you to die."

Rusty screamed and shoved Maddie off him. He woke up from his nightmare and looked around for her. He laid back down and closed his eyes.


	7. Flesh and Bone

**FLESH AND BONE**

Maddie was back at the bunker and was laying on the couch reading a book on ninjutsu. Then, a she received a text message from Brandon. He was outside the bunker door. Maddie rushed over to the door and opened it. Brandon walked in as Maddie hid behind the door.

"So what did you want to tell me?" Brandon asked.

Maddie closed the door and locked it. She turned around and had on her face paint, outfit, and her hair was in pigtails. Brandon looked at her and was stunned.

"Maddie?" He asked, "I knew it. I knew it was you."

"So now you know my secret," Maddie said as she walked towards him.

He backed away as she walked towards him.

"You're doing a good thing," he said. "You hunt down criminals. You're the Night Slasher.

Brandon stumbled back onto the couch and Maddie got on top of him. She pinned his arms down.

"Bad people deserve to die," she told him.

"I agree on that."

She kissed him, smearing some of her paint on his lips. She put her hand on his chest and felt the beating of his heart.

"So soothing," she said, "The way the heart pounds when someone fears me. It has a special rhythm to it."

Brandon kissed her.

"It's not fear, it's excitement," he said.

Maddie chuckled.

"I know fear," she said.

"I want you right now. I can't get you out of my head. All day I've been thinking about you."

"I have work to do. Bad people are out there. I made a promise to fight evil and I intend to keep that promise."

Maddie got off him. Brandon stared at her and Maddie smiled.

"Do you just scour the night, hoping to find something?" He asked.

"That's right. I used to have help from my father. He would listen to the police scanner and find crimes."

Brandon looked at the nearby police scanner.

"You think you're up for it?" Maddie asked him.

"You bet I am. I'll do anything for you."

"Do it right, and I'll reward you."

Her seductive eyes caused Brandon to go into a momentary trance.

Maddie was now on the rooftop of a tall building. She had equipped her knives as well as her katanas. It was after midnight, the air was crisp, the moon was full, and Maddie had an urge that needed to be satisfied. She looked upon the city. The darkness of the city made her feel strong.

"Maddie can you hear me?" Brandon said over the earpiece.

"Codenames Brandon," she replied.

"Right, secret government agents. Okay, Slasher I just received word of a burning building on West Burlington Avenue. Another arsonist. A bomb also went off at a construction site on Cactus Parkway."

She ran across the rooftop and leaped to the next building. She rolled on the rooftop and ran across, once again leaping to the next building.

"Slasher," Brandon said, "There's a robbery going on at Western Savings and Loan. Witnesses claim group of mercenaries blew open the vault."

"Wait, the fire and the bomb must have been a diversion. The police will be too busy with those to even care about the bank. I'm taking on the mercenaries."

"And Mad…Uh, Slasher, please be careful," Brandon warned her.

As Maddie ran across the rooftops, she noticed that Tim never gave her a warning to be safe. She thought the reason was Brandon did not know how she handled herself. She descended the building and was closer to the streets. The darkness was her ally that would never betray her. She used it to her advantage as she scaled down the building. She was now close to the bank. Two black vans and a large black SUV were parked outside. This part of the neighborhood contained a lot of dangerous thugs and had very little cop presence during the night. She was now on the street and peaked around the building. It was very tall. The bank was located on the bottom and the offices were on top. It was quiet. She resisted the urge to go inside and kill them all. Maddie inspected the vehicles. She saw assault weapons in one of the vans. The other van did not have windows in the back and the SUV looked like an armored vehicle.

"Brandon, I need you to keep quiet for a while okay," She whispered.

"Got it."

Then, the bank alarm went off. A group of 10 armed mercenaries ran out the door, each of them holding a large sack. Maddie immediately disappeared. The mercenaries loaded the vehicles and sped down the street. They got their weapons ready in case the police showed. Maddie had held on to the windowless van and climbed on top. She held on to a side rail on the top. She enjoyed the wind blowing in her face and hair but realized she needed to get inside. There were only three mercenaries inside. Knowing they had guns, Maddie had to find a way in, killing everyone but the driver. She knocked on the back door. The vehicles drove over a bridge and it was at least two miles before there was a tunnel. The streets were empty. The door opened and Maddie jumped in, kicking the masked man down. She quickly stabbed him with her boot knife and then killed the passenger by throwing a knife at his head. The driver reached for his gun but Maddie stopped him by placing a knife to his throat.

"Move and I'll slice ya up!" Maddie said.

"What the hell do you want?" The driver said.

"Keep driving idiot!"

The driver was scared out of his mind. He tried to get a good look at her, but was too scared to try. Maddie took the gun from his holster and tossed it to the back. One of the doors was still open. She removed the dead body from the passenger seat and sat down. She unbuckled his seat belt.

"Just take the money, all of it," he said.

She looked at the three sacks of money.

"I told you to drive," she said

She sliced his forehead and he screamed. The vehicle swerved and Maddie laughed. Blood rushed into his face and it was hard for him to see. He wiped it away.

"You wipe away the blood and I will slice your head off and drink your blood," she commanded.

"We'll crash!"

"Maybe. Maybe not. That's what makes this so fun!"

Maddie laughed. He continued to drive, despite the blood in his face.

"So, what's your name?" She asked.

"J-J-Jimmy," he said.

"Hi J-J-J-J-Jimmy," she mocked.

"And who are the two with blood spurting out of them?"

"Dave and Sal."

Maddie stared at him, embracing the fear he had and watching him shiver.

"Just take the money," Jimmy said.

"You and that damn money! Fine."

She got up and grabbed a bag. She emptied it out into the street and grabbed the other two sacks and did the same. The money poured out into the bridge. She closed the door and returned to her seat.

"You see, there is no better pleasure than moving a blade though someone's flesh," she said, "I love when the blood comes out."

"Oh please, don't kill me," Jimmy begged.

"Oh, I love when people beg me. The feeling I get when the blade slices through someone's neck and into their bone. Flesh and bone and blood and a blade makes me feel good. Hard to control, hard to resist."

Maddie began to ramble incoherently, making Jimmy shivering even more.

"Flesh and bone and blood and a blade. Flesh and bone, blade and blood. Flesh. Bone. Blade. Blood. Everywhere. All over me. Flesh, bone, blade, blood."

Maddie laughed maniacally. Jimmy shivered violently. Maddie's insanity and the passing cars caused him to panic. Maddie grabbed him by the throat and laughed. He could not see ahead. He tried his best to avoid traffic.

"We're gonna die!" Maddie shouted.

She let him go when they made it the tunnel. Maddie laughed.

"Crazy bitch!" Jimmy said.

Maddie continued to laugh.

"The look on your face!" Maddie said with laughter.

Maddie stared at him with evil eyes.

"Ever hear of the Black Mesa massacre?" Maddie asked.

He nodded.

"A psycho went in and shot everyone," she continued. "He went crazy. The victims, they all screamed, they all begged, they all died, and they all deserved it. They were bad. My daddy told me they were. I know all about the massacre. I was there. He made them beg. He enjoyed killing them. I saw him. I met him. I wanted to be like him. I am him. I fell in love with him."

"You're sick as hell."

"There's gonna be another massacre," she whispered.

"Oh please, don't kill me. I've done what you asked."

"You are gonna die. But I'll go easy on you, I'll kill you quick."

Maddie laughed as they exited the tunnel. She sat with her legs on Jimmy's lap as he drove down the road. The two vehicles in front drove up a hill and into a wooded area. Maddie activated her boot knife, startling Jimmy. She then retracted the knife.

"I'm still wondering what to do with your head," she said.

"Oh man," he whispered in fear.

"Don't worry, you'll be dead before I do it. Remember, because you've been a good sport, you'll die without even realizing it."

"Please, don't. I'll give you anything."

Maddie smiled and took a breath of satisfaction.

"Begging. Oh, I love it," Maddie said.

"I'll do anything for you, I swear to you."

"Anything?"

"Yes."

"Well okay. You have something I want, something I need."

"What is it?"

"BLOOD!"

Maddie laughed. Jimmy began to violently quiver. The vehicles came to a stop at the parking lot a large industrial building. It was dark and gloomy and appeared to be abandoned. The mercenaries got out and carried the large sacks with them. The last van pulled up. A large man looked at the van.

"Jimmy, let's go," he yelled.

The lights on the van flickered.

"What the hell are you doing?" He yelled.

Then, the van sped towards him, he jumped out of the way and the van crashed into the armored SUV.

"What the fuck?" the large man said.

The mercenaries got out their guns and pointed it at the van. They slowly approached the back door. One of the mercenaries approached the driver's side. He used the flashlight on his gun and saw that Jimmy's head was missing. Before he could scream, Maddie came behind him, covered his mouth and stabbed him in the chest. The rest of the mercenaries opened the door and saw Jimmy's head on the floor of the van.

"Ah, shit!" the large man yelled. "Who the fuck did this?"

A laugh was heard.

"It's that damn bitch!" One of the mercenaries yelled

"Fucking kill her!" the large man said.

One of them shot bullets at the sound of laughter. Then, a knife penetrated his throat, killing him. Maddie laughed again.

"You better kill that bitch!" the large man yelled.

One of the mercenaries was near a large gas truck. He was suddenly pulled to the ground and dragged under. He screamed, but Maddie slit his throat slowly. This attracted the attention of the others. One of them was about to shoot, but the large man stopped him.

"You fucking idiot, you'll blow us all up!" He yelled. "Split up and find this bitch."

The remaining four looked around for her.

"Okay little girl, come on out and I'll be extra nice to you," the large man taunted.

Maddie snuck behind one of them and cover his mouth. She ran the knife from his stomach to his throat and snapped his neck. One of them was nervous and shaking. Maddie smiled. The man stood still. She quietly went behind him, feeling the aura of fear and embracing it. She stood behind him for a few seconds and then smiled. She grabbed him by the hair and pulled him back.

"Nervous about something?" She whispered.

The man tried to scream, but couldn't. Maddie laughed.

"Scream," she whispered into his ear, "I love the sound of screaming."

She put him in a chokehold and squeezed him until he was no longer moving. She laughed, getting the attention of the remaining two. She hid behind one of the vehicles and felt their fear as they ran over.

"Damn it!" the large man said.

"This fucking bitch is crazy!" the other mercenary said.

Then, Maddie threw a knife into the large man's leg. He screamed in pain and tried to pull it out. He fell to the ground. The mercenary frantically looked around for her as he heard laughter.

"You better kill that bitch!" The large man said.

He pulled the knife out. Maddie laughed again. The large man got up and limped away near the other van. The mercenary followed the sound of laughter near the wreckage. Maddie was on top on the wrecked van and quietly jumped down behind him. She stabbed him repeatedly in the arm, causing him to drop his gun. He screamed in pain. He tried to punch her but she ducked and he hit the glass on the van and shattered it. Maddie stabbed him in non-lethal areas, causing him to scream. The large man heard what was occurring. Maddie grabbed his throat and choked him, bringing him to his knees. She took out her machete and with one swing, it sliced completely through his entire neck. She walked away as his head fell off and his body fell to the ground.

The large man was still in shock from the knife. Maddie went back to the wrecked van. She picked up a rebar that was on the ground and opened the door. She smiled at Jimmy's head. The large man was leaning against the armored SUV. It was just him now.

"Where are you?" Maddie said in a taunting voice.

He wiped the sweat away from his face.

"I can sense your fear," she continued, "I know where you are."

She laughed as the large man ran out into the open area. He fired his rifle and quickly reloaded. He saw that the van door was open and Jimmy's head was gone.

"You're gonna die," he yelled, "I'll fucking kill you."

He heard a laugh behind him and emptied the clip. He heard another laugh near the gas truck and emptied more bullets, missing the gas tank. He was breathing heavily and violently quivering. There was a dead silence. He walked closer to the armored SUV. Suddenly, Maddie appeared out of nowhere and frightened him. He fell to the ground as she laughed. He shot at her, but Maddie quickly disappeared. He went around to the front of the SUV and looked around.

"Yoo-hoo!" Maddie said.

He turned around. Maddie was standing in front of the SUV. She was holding the rebar with Jimmy's head impaled on it.

"You remember him don't cha?" She asked.

The large man fired the gun but it was empty. She laughed.

"Jimmy was so nice; he gave me a ride. We talked and talked. In exchange for his services, I killed him quick. It's a shame he went out begging for his life."

Maddie wedged the rebar in the grill of the SUV. She sat on the hood, crossing her legs. The man looked up and was startled by the impaled head.

"What's the matter with you?" Maddie said.

The man was getting more scared.

"You are the sorriest excuse to ever disgrace this earth," Maddie said. "I'm gonna drink your blood."

That caused the man to drop the assault rifle and have a panic attack. He was breathing heavily as Maddie laughed. His hands were shaking so badly; he could not pick up the assault rifle.

"Please don't drink my blood," he said with an incoherent quiver, "Don't drink my blood. Don't drink my blood. Don't drink my blood. Don't drink my blood."

Maddie laughed and clapped. She got off the SUV and walked towards him. He picked up the assault rifle and desperately tried to load the clip. Maddie stood right in front of him and looked at her nails. She grabbed his hair and kicked him back. She picked up the assault rifle and clip and quickly loaded it. Then, she tossed the assault rifle at him and laughed. He picked it up, but Maddie stepped on it. Next, she used her boot knife and sliced his throat. She kept slicing him, moving the blade back and forth as she laughed until he was decapitated. She looked at the building ahead and decided to infiltrate it.


	8. Destroyer of Worlds

**DESTROYER OF WORLDS**

Maddie went up the staircase to the entrance while carrying the impaled head with her. She found that the door was locked and looked for another way in. There could have been more mercenaries with guns, but that didn't bother her. The place was a fortress. She went around to the side and saw a loading bay. There was a large 18-wheeler outside and two mercenaries inside the garage. She got closer by hiding under the trailer.

"So where are those idiots?" One of the mercenaries said.

"That's what happens when you put that fat fuck in charge of something," the other one said.

"I'm going inside."

As he went inside, the other one looked around outside. He was armed with a large machete. A few seconds later, he turned around and saw the impaled head planted in the ground by the truck. He was startled by the sight. He looked around and backed into the loading bay.

"What the fu…" he started to say.

Maddie grabbed him from behind and placed him in a chokehold.

"You like my little sculpture? Don't be afraid of it. Be afraid of me!" She warned him, "Answer me and I'll make sure you don't suffer before you die."

He tried to struggle out but Maddie held him tight.

"How many people are inside?" She asked.

She let off some pressure so he could answer.

"Five," he said. "Highly trained fighters."

She choked him again.

"We'll see about that," she told him.

She snapped his neck and entered the building, carrying the impaled head with her. The building was an abandoned steel mill. There were platforms high above, long staircases, metal scraps on the floor, and a large steel cylinder on the opposite end. Maddie walked under a steel platform, hiding behind steel beams. She placed the impaled head against one of the beams and saw three mercenaries in the large open area and eavesdropped on them.

"Anything from them?"

"Nah, nothing."

Maddie moved behind a large concrete cylinder and peered around it. These mercenaries were indeed different. They had black clothing and none of them had guns, just knives and swords. She was glad she packed her katanas. Then, someone snuck behind her, a mercenary wearing a black mask. As he got closer, she sensed him and turned around. She quickly threw a knife at him, but he caught it. He swung a sword at her, causing Maddie to duck and head into the open area. The other three mercenaries saw her and surrounded her.

"Who is this?" One of them asked.

"Well, if it isn't that little hero of the night."

"I say we cut her up!"

"Hero?" Maddie said, "I'm not a hero. I'm not a villain. I seek the night. I am the destroyer of worlds."

The four men laughed. Maddie smiled.

"You're in the wrong place little girl."

"I say we run a train on her. I don't care how old she is."

Maddie got out her katanas.

"I'll make a deal with you," she said, "I can slice you in half, stab you through the heart, or decapitate you. Your choice."

The mercenaries laughed and circled her. Maddie laughed as well, confusing them. The masked man stood to the side of her holding a large knife, ready to attack. Maddie quickly delivered a roundhouse kick to his face and then back across it, dropping him to the ground. One of the mercenaries attacked with his sword, but Maddie blocked it with her katanas. One of them tried to go behind her and attack, but she again blocked it with her katana. The three mercenaries attempted to slice her, but each attack was obstructed by her impressive defensive skills. Maddie smiled.

"Step up if you wanna die!" She said.

One of them charged her and tried to stab her. She moved to the side and kneed him in the stomach. She sliced his face and kicked him down. The other two attacked, trying desperately to cut her. Maddie made them frustrated as their attempts failed. Her sword defensive skills were impeccable. Then, a man in a long black ponytail watched from the platform. Maddie sliced one of them across the chest and then kicked him down. The other one tried again to slice her but it was once again blocked. He tried to push the sword in towards her but Maddie held it back with both of her swords. She laughed at him. He was starting to overpower her, but she kept laughing as the sword drew closer to her throat. She quickly back away and tried to slice him but it was blocked. Maddie stabbed him with her boot knife in the leg. Then, she decapitated him. The mercenary who had his face cut ran at her, but Maddie stabbed him in the chest. While the sword was still though his body, Maddie licked some of the blood off, frightening the other two. The mercenary who had his chest cut tried to crawl away. Maddie laughed. She walked over to him and stomped on his head, killing him instantly. The masked man got up and Maddie turned around.

"Well, look who's up!" she said. "Are you ready to die now or are you gonna make me wait?"

"I'll fucking kill you."

"Yeah, yeah, yeah. I heard it all before."

"I wanna fight, one on one."

Maddie laughed as she holstered her katanas. He took a fighting stance. Maddie stood there with her hands behind her back and twisting her boot in the ground. She smiled at him. The man on the platform put his hands on the rail and watched. Maddie quickly threw a kick at him and he backed away. He charged at her, trying to punch and kick her. Maddie dodged and blocked each attempted hit. She tried to hit him, but he dodged and blocked the hits as well. He attempted to strike her again, but she grabbed his arm and punched him in the nose, kneed him in the stomach, and tossed him over. She laughed as he got up. He tried to kick her, but she grabbed his leg and hit him with an elbow. She stepped over his leg and delivered a back kick to his face. He got out a small knife and tossed it at her. She caught it and giggled. The masked man got up and still wanted to fight. She took out her katana and he backed away.

"Fights over," Maddie said.

With one overhead swing of the katana, she sliced him in half from the top of the head. As the body was peeling apart, Maddie walked between the halves. She looked at the dead bodies on the ground. The man above clapped and Maddie turned around.

"Very impressive," he said. "Your style is amazing. Like a ninja."

The man came down the stairs. He was wearing black pants, boots, and a leather trench coat with no shirt underneath. He had a morning star clipped to his belt. Maddie stared at him, holding her katana on her shoulder. He had a rough face and numerous tattoos on his chest.

"You kill with precision," he continued, "So do I."

Maddie twirled one side of her pigtails.

"Killing is my thing," she said. "Bad people to be exact."

"Oh really," he stated, "I don't appreciate people coming into my factory and leaving a mess."

"You should look outside. It's a bloody mess. Every one of them died fearing for their lives."

"Is that some kind of cheap scare tactic?"

"The blade feels good going through flesh."

"You don't scare me."

"That moment, when you look in their eyes and see fear."

"I can make you fear me."

"The best part is the blood…the way it flows…the way it spatters."

"This is going to be the last day of your life."

"The way it tastes…"

The man looked at her puzzled. Maddie was digging deep into his soul, trying to cause fear in him.

"Have you ever tasted blood?" She asked.

"What the fuck are you?"

"It's not the taste of blood I enjoy, it's the fear. The soothing way the heart pounds as if it were about to explode of the chest."

"You'll never taste my blood," he said.

He took off his trench coat and revealed more tattoos along his arm. He got out the morning star and twirled it. Maddie gave him an evil look and twirled her katana. She licked the blood off the sword and laughed. It did not appear to faze him. He swung the morning star at her and she backed away.

"You have been a thorn in the side," he said.

She swung the sword at him, but it was blocked. The man shoved her to the ground. She rolled over and stood right back up. Maddie smiled. He charged at her. Maddie swung her sword but it was again blocked. He grabbed her throat. She started to make choking noises but they soon turned into a laugh. She kicked him in the ribs twice and then in the leg. She tried a kick to the head, but he grabbed her legs and held it. Maddie grabbed his throat and choke him. He let go of her leg and swung the morning star at her. She jumped over him and landed behind him. She swung her sword at his neck, but he blocked it with his morning star. He grabbed her arm that held the katana and kicked her down. He picked up the katana and held her to the ground with his leg.

"Get ready to die!" He yelled.

He tried to stab Maddie with the katana but she moved her head and laughed. He tried again and she moved. She stuck her tongue at him. He kept trying to stab her but she moved out of the way and laughed at him each time. She stuck her tongue out and put her thumbs by her ear and waved her fingers. He decided to swing the katana at her. Maddie smiled and laughed. As the katana was swung, she hooked her leg around his leg and brought him down. He quickly got up but Maddie delivered numerous punches to his face. She hit him with a roundhouse kick to the face. He tried to punch and kick her, but each shot was blocked. She hit him with a knee to the chin, knocking him down. She ran over to him and began choking him with her legs while laughing.

"This will feel so good!" She said.

She squeezed as hard as she could. He tried to lift her legs off him.

"Can you feel the life escaping? I can. It's bliss!"

The man finally summoned the energy to remove himself from the chokehold. Maddie laid back on the ground and laughed as he coughed. The man tried to get the morning star, but Maddie stepped on it. He shoved her back and grabbed the morning star and stood up.

"The fear is starting to overcome you," she said.

"I'll never fear you. I am fearless."

Maddie laughed.

"Don't lie," she said, "I can see you shiver. I can hear the echo of your heart. You know you fear me and you know you are afraid of death."

There was a quiver in his lip. Maddie smiled and pulled out the other katana.

"Come at me," she said, "Kill me. DO IT!"

The man came towards her and swung the morning star, she backed away and used her boot knife to slice his arm. He grunted. His hand shook as the blood poured from his arm and dripped to the floor. Maddie's laugh only made him quiver. She used the boot knife to slice him across the chest. He dropped the morning star as he watched the blood run down to his stomach. Maddie tried to kick him, but he blocked it and threw her down. She sat on the ground and watched as his quivering was starting to be uncontrollable. She smiled and sprung back up. He looked up at her but she was gone. Suddenly, Maddie appeared behind him.

"Hey jackass!" She yelled.

When he turned around, he saw Maddie holding the impaled head. He gasped in total shock. Maddie laughed as he backed away. She moved the head back and forth at him. He fell to the ground and tried to crawl away. She tossed the impaled head aside and then crawled on top of him.

"Oh no," he muttered, "Please no."

"This feels incredible," she whispered.

She wiped the blood off his chest and made a smile on his lips. She wiped more off and tasted it. He nearly fainted. She took out a knife and waved it in his face while laughing.

"It sounds like your heart will explode," she said, "I need that feeling, that orgasmic feeling. You are the one who will give it to me."

She slowly sliced his neck, causing blood to splatter on her face. As he twitched around, Maddie let out multiple loud moans.

"Oh yes!" She yelled, "Yes! Yes! Oh God, yes!"

Due to the overwhelming pleasure, Maddie nearly blacked out. The blissful feeling she received was satisfying. The man stopped twitching. She fell over and laid on her back, smiling.

Maddie headed back home driving the armored SUV. She didn't have a driver's license but learned how to drive from Tim. She reacquired her equipment and wiped most of the blood off her face. Her adrenaline was still strong. She drove through the nearly empty streets until she saw a police barricade ahead. She made a quick turn down another street and bailed. She didn't care who they were after; it may have been her, meaning she needed to stay out of sight.

Her bunker was only a few miles away and there were many tall buildings for her to scale. She quickly scaled the building by jumping on the window sills. When she reached the rooftop, she looked across the night sky and the many buildings that lay ahead. She ran at a high speed and leaped across the building to the next rooftop. Due to the adrenaline still running strong in her system, she could run faster and leap longer distances. She came across one building and realized the next one was too far. She scaled down the building and ran quickly across the empty streets. She could run at a fast pace for over 100 yards. There was an apartment building nearby and she used the stairs to ascend to the top.

Det. Rusty Briggs woke to a sound. Someone was coming up the stairs. He got out of bed and grabbed his gun. He looked out the window and saw someone at the top of the staircase. He climbed out of the window and ran up the stairs. He saw a dark figure at the opposite edge of the rooftop.

"Hey," he yelled, "What are you doing?"

The dark figure did not answer.

"You shouldn't be up here," he said. "I want you to come over here. This is the police!"

The dark figure quickly turned around, startling him. He couldn't see the face. He moved closer to it, keeping his gun ready. The dark figure moved away from the edge and walked towards him.

"Okay, let's go," he said.

The dark figure stopped and ran towards the edge. It leaped across to the next building and disappeared. Rusty went back inside and went back to bed, realizing how dangerous that situation could have been.


	9. Pulling the Trigger

**PULLING THE TRIGGER**

Back at the bunker, Maddie was laying on her bed. Brandon was lying on her with the back of his head on her stomach. She had washed her face paint off and had on a black corset, black panties, and black heels. They were both still trying to catch their breath.

"I needed that," Maddie said, "When I kill, my adrenaline surges, and I lose control of myself."

"Why do you enjoy killing so much?

"I like to see bad people suffer. I have a bloodlust. Something triggers inside of me."

She stroked her finger through his hair.

"Brandon, can you keep a secret?" She asked.

"Don't worry, the bunker, the Night Slasher, it's all safe with me."

"Thanks."

"I'll tell no one, not even the government."

Brandon chuckled. Maddie was not amused.

"Not even the illuminati," he said, laughing, "And certainly not the reptilians!"

Maddie was angered by his statements. She then wrapped her leg around his throat and began choking him. He tried to scream.

"You fucking asshole!" She said, "I told you that wasn't funny. They are watching us. That's why my dad built this place."

"Okay," he struggled to say.

"People like that will cause complete annihilation of the world."

Maddie let off a little pressure on his throat.

"Let go of me," he said.

Maddie choked him again. Brandon tried to pull her leg off. Maddie laughed as he struggled to get free.

"Beg me," she said, "BEG ME!"

"Okay, Maddie please let me go," he said.

"Try harder."

"Maddie, I'm begging you, please let me go."

Maddie let him go. Brandon turned over and began breathing heavily as Maddie laughed.

"You dumb fucking bitch!" Brandon said, holding his throat.

Maddie laid there, smiling.

"What's your damn problem?" He asked.

"Come on, you know you liked it," she replied.

He got off the bed and began coughing.

"Get back over here," she said.

"Fuck you."

Maddie laughed.

"You can't resist me," she said.

Maddie got off the bed and walked over to him. He turned his back to her. She grabbed him by the hair but her moved her arm away.

"Stop fighting it," Maddie said, "Get back on the bed."

Brandon ignored her.

"I said, get back on the bed," she demanded.

"I should leave you."

Maddie laughed.

"You'll just come crawling back," she said. "And I will make you crawl."

"Shut up!" Brandon said.

Maddie laughed. Brandon stood in front of her and grabbed her throat. She laughed. He shoved her on the bed and then he got on. As he moved closer to her, Maddie put her foot on his forehead and laughed. He moved her leg away and got on top of her. He hit her with a backhand slap to the face and Maddie laughed. He began kissing her neck. Maddie enjoyed the moment.

Det. Briggs and Det. Elliot were sitting in the car outside of a restaurant. Det. Briggs drank a bottle of water and Det. Elliot drank coffee.

"How come you don't drink coffee anymore?" Det. Elliot asked.

"It's doesn't help," he replied, "It only makes it worse. It makes you jittery, nervous."

"I think that girl is really getting to you. Don't jump to conclusions just because your retiring."

"I'm not."

"Trust me man, I got this. If you don't solve it, I'll hunt that killer down. Donnelly said I could have your case."

"Don't get your hopes up, kid."

Suddenly, a black Jeep pulled up beside them. The window rolled down and someone wearing black gloves fired an Uzi at their car. Det. Briggs and Det. Elliot ducked as the bullets hit the car and windshield. The Jeep drove away. Det. Elliot shot back at the Jeep and then drove after it.

"Son of a bitch!" Det. Elliot said. "Briggs, you okay?"

"Yeah."

Det. Elliot pursed the Jeep as the Jeep dodged oncoming traffic.

"It's probably of those damn anti-cop protesters," Det. Briggs said.

The Jeep was too far ahead for Det. Briggs to shoot at. Det. Elliot drove as fast as he could. The Jeep drove onto the highway, swerving around the road. Then, the Jeep got off an exit. They pursued it and nearly crashed into a dump truck. The Jeep tried a sharp turn but flipped onto the side. As Det. Elliot drove towards the crashed Jeep, he was caught in traffic. Det. Briggs got out as soon as the car stopped and ran towards the Jeep, keeping his gun ready. He saw the suspect run down a long alley and ran after him. The suspect fired the Uzi at Det. Briggs but he hid behind an alleyway. The suspect tried to shoot at him again but he was out of bullets. Det. Briggs ran down an alleyway and he slowly approached the opening. The suspect began laughing maniacally.

"I know who you are," his psychotic voice echoed in the alley, "I know why your after me, but you don't know why I'm after you."

Det. Briggs' was not to be manipulated by him.

"You, detective are haunted by your past," he continued, "You lost someone close to you. I will not let you get me."

Det. Briggs entered the alleyway with his gun drawn. No one was there. A large dumpster was on the side as well as two doors. The brick walls were worn and covered in graffiti.

"Come on out!" Det. Briggs yelled.

"You're back in the alley," the man continued, "And you will die in an alley, just like Clara."

A chill traveled through Det. Briggs. This was the man who caused Clara's death. Then, the man stepped out from a doorway. He had long black hair, a goatee, was tall, and had a sinister smile on his face. He was dressed in a leather trench coat. He began laughing.

"You killed her," Det. Briggs said, "You killed her!"

"Wrong. She killed herself."

Det. Briggs nearly pulled the trigger.

"Are you gonna shoot an unarmed man?" He said, "Go ahead."

The man walked closer to him with his hands out, smiling.

"You see, she came to me, I didn't force her to do anything," he said, "Another trouble teenage girl looking for a fix. I've been watching you go into that alley. I tried to get rid of you. Now you have the chance to get rid of me."

As the man got closer, Rusty grabbed his arm and took him down. He placed his knee in his back and place him in handcuffs. The man laughed.

"You want me to kill you?" Det. Briggs said.

The man continued to laugh, angering Det. Briggs. He picked him up to his knees and put the gun to his head. Det. Elliot entered the alley.

"Briggs!" He shouted, "Don't do it! Please don't do it. That piece of shit ain't worth it!"

Det. Briggs ignored him.

"Go ahead, shoot a man on his knees in handcuffs," the man said, "I killed your daughter and I enjoyed it!"

"NO!" Det. Elliot said.

Det. Briggs pulled the trigger and the gunshot echoed through the alleyway. Det. Elliot looked at him in shock. The rest of the officers arrived at the scene. Det. Briggs walked out of the alleyway escorting the man, who was alive and well, into the hands of the officers.

"That fucker is crazy," the man said, "Get me the hell away from him!"

The officers put him in the squad car and drove him away.

"Damn man, that was close," Det. Elliot said, "I thought you actually did it. You almost pulled the trigger on your whole career man."

"You see why I don't drink coffee?" Det. Briggs replied.

Later that night, Rusty laid awake in the darkness of his room. He thought about the day he had and was somewhat relived that he had brought Clara's killer to justice. He still could not get Maddie out of his head. Then, Maddie appeared in front of his bed with a smile on her face. He didn't react to it.

"You're not real," he said, "Go away."

Maddie crawled on top of him. She felt real but he refused to believe it.

"I said, go away!" Rusty told her.

"Then stop thinking about me," Maddie said.

Rusty closed his eyes and then opened them. Maddie was gone. He fell asleep and when he woke up it would be his last day as a detective.

Across the city, Maddie and Brandon were lying in bed inside the doomsday bunker. Maddie's hair was frizzled and Brandon was smiling.

"Brandon," Maddie said, "I want to tell you something. I broke a promise to my dad."

He turned to face her.

"What kind of promise?" He asked.

"I wasn't supposed to tell you about this place," Maddie replied, "My dad built it to keep us safe from the oncoming apocalypse."

"Apocalypse?"

"Yeah, it was supposed to be our secret. The reason I told you is because, I really like you."

"Uh, well, I like you too."

"It can be our place."

"That sounds good."

"When the apocalypse comes, we'll be safe."

"We'll be post-apocalyptic warriors. Like Mad Max."


	10. Such Cruel Fate

**SUCH CRUEL FATE**

The next day, Maddie was on the couch staring at a blank TV screen. Brandon sat next to her and observed her for a while.

"So…what are watching?" He asked.

Maddie didn't answer. Brandon nodded his head.

"Yeah…I really like this show," he continued.

"Brandon shut-up," Maddie said. "Look, we'll go out soon, I just need to do something, alone."

"Oh, okay."

"Wait for me by the field."

After Maddie let him out and locked the door, she walked back over to the couch and sat down. She turned on the TV and the video camera that contained Tim's message. Her heart was pounding out of anxiety and she began to shiver a little. Then, she pressed play. Tim was looking down and then took a deep breath. Next, he looked up and spoke.

"Madeline, I have created this message for you to inform you that I am no longer on this earth. By the time you see this, I will have perished. I'm sorry it had to come this way. I have a disease that cannot be cured and I do not want you to see me dying in a hospital bed. I cannot bear to see the sadness in your eyes."

Tears ran down Maddie's face and she began sobbing.

"And if you saw me living out my last days you would feel terrible. Please Madeline, I don't want you to worry about me anymore. It's your life to live now and you must fulfill your dreams. You are the only person in this world that I care about, the only person left in this world that I love."

Maddie continued sobbing as her tears flooded her eyes.

"It's such cruel fate that I had to succumb to this disease, but it is even crueler fate for you to be alone in such a dreadful world. Maddie, I ask that you continue to rid the world of it's evil. I also want you to learn to love someone. I am forever grateful that I could spend my life with such a wonderful person like you. I don't want to leave you, but I have full confidence that you will fulfill your life's dreams. And Madeline, I love you. I will always love you."

The tape ended. The tears ran down her face, causing her mascara to run. She was no longer nervous, but was now deeply saddened. She turned off the camera and TV. Maddie sat in front of her mirror and saw the running and smeared mascara around her eyes. It looked like she had her face paint on. She picked up a picture of Tim.

"I love you too daddy," she said.

She set the picture down and starred into the mirror. She chuckled and then giggled. She felt the mascara on her face and began laughing.

Det. Rusty Briggs was at the station, shaking the hands of the other officers and detectives. Det. Ken Elliot shook his hand.

"Well, Briggs, you finally made it," he said, "Congratulations man."

"Thanks, Elliot," he said with a slight smile.

"It's alright man, you can smile."

Det. Briggs chuckled.

"What do you want to do for your last day?" Det. Elliot asked.

"You know what I want to do."

"Don't tell me you want to purse that killer. It ain't worth the risk."

"I don't care about the risk."

"All right, Briggs, we'll go out and see if we can find something."

As they were walking out, Captain Donnelly met them and extended his hand.

"I just wanted to thank you for your services Detective Briggs," he said, "It's been an honor working with you.

"Thanks Captain," Det. Briggs replied.

"No, thank you. I'm glad to have worked alongside of you."

"I still have one more case to go."

"You have the spirit of a warrior; you never give up. And I just want to say, bring this creep down."

Det. Elliot and Det. Briggs were driving down the road. Det. Briggs saw the anti-cop protesters and it angered him.

"You're lucky you don't have to deal with that shit anymore," Det. Elliot said.

Det. Briggs saw Darian standing on a platform shouting into a microphone. There were two large men standing beside him. As they drove by, they made eye contact. Darian gave him a smug look.

Maddie was in the training room hitting the heavy bag. She could not keep her mind off Tim's message. She remembered that Tim told her to never be distracted during combat but it was hard for her. She practiced with the katana's, slicing through the air and pretending it was the enemy.

Later, Maddie and Brandon were walking through the city. They looked inside a costume shop and saw an evil clown costume in the window. The face looked like Maddie's face paint that she wore. They both laughed. They continued through the city until they saw the anti-cop protest. They stood and watched as Darian shouted in his megaphone.

"You know my dad always hated the city," Maddie said, "So much evil in it."

"Why do these people flock to them like sheep?" Brandon asked. "These people probably don't even know what they are protesting against."

Maddie and Brandon walked far away from the protest. Then, a police car drove by with the siren on and its lights flashing. It was quickly followed by more squad cars. They all went down the same road. Maddie thought nothing of it until the SWAT vehicle drove by. Brandon took out his cell phone and looked at the news feed. There was a terrorist act at a nearby mall.

"It's that Islamic terrorist group," Brandon said.

"I need to get over there now," Maddie said, "We'll take the subway."

They ran toward the underground station.

"You're not going to fight them, are you?" Brandon asked.

"I have to."

Maddie and Brandon arrived at the scene. There was smoke coming from the mall and there were fire trucks, police cars, and numerous SWAT vehicles. Bystanders also surrounded the area. As Brandon was watching the smoke, he noticed Maddie had disappeared. Then, he received a text message. It read: I'M GOING AFTER THEM. Brandon was stunned.

Maddie had made her way to the back of the mall and had her boot right into one of the terrorist's throat. They were behind a large truck. He had a beard and was wearing black clothing.

"You better answer me!" Maddie told him.

"Never," he muttered.

Maddie reached into her purse and took out a knife.

"You see this? I would love to cut you open and have blood splatter all over me," she said, "And then, I'll drink it."

"No, you're crazy."

She picked him up by the hair and slammed his head into the truck. Then, she cut the back of his neck, causing him to scream."

"The next one will be deep in your throat, so tell me!" She said to him.

"It's at the amusement park, on Concord Road."

"If you're lying, I'll slice off your head."

Maddie struck him with an elbow to the face, knocking him out. She thought about killing him, but she had no proof that he was involved in the terrorist act. She found him alone out back. He was frantically looking around the area when Maddie saw him and it appeared he got left behind. Maddie knew the place; it was not far from where she lived.

Brandon had moved far away from the crime scene and began walking toward the back of the mall. Suddenly, Maddie appeared behind him and startled him. She giggled.

"I know where they are," she said, "Someone needs to put an end to them."

"They're dangerous."

"I'm even more dangerous."

Det. Briggs and Det. Elliot drove near the back of the mall. They saw the same man Maddie interrogated earlier. He was stumbling away. Det. Elliot stopped the car and got out. He pulled his gun on him.

"Down on the ground now!" Det. Elliot said.

Det. Briggs got out of the car and walked over to him. Det. Elliot placed the suspect in handcuffs and held him against the car.

"You're one of them, right?" Det. Elliot said.

"Yes," he said.

"Where's the rest of them?"

"The abandon amusement park. I swear."

Det. Briggs saw the cut on him.

"How did you get that gash?" He asked him.

"This girl with blonde hair did it. She threatened to kill me. She's a psycho."

Det. Briggs immediately thought of the Night Slasher.

"I told her where our place was."

Another squad car drove up. Det. Elliot put him in the car. When he turned around, Det. Briggs drove off, leaving Det. Elliot behind. He was in shock.


	11. Maddie and the Islamic Order

**MADDIE AND THE ISLAMIC ORDER**

After heading back to the bunker to retrieve her gear, Maddie had arrived at the abandoned park. She wore her corset and black pants along with her katanas. She also put her hair in pigtails. As she walked towards the park, she applied her face paint, smearing the proper colors and pattern. It was uncommon for her to carry out a mission during the day time. She saw the roller coaster, Ferris wheel, and a large ship. The amusement park had been abandoned for many years. She walked through the rusted gate. There were numerous footprints that looked like combat boots. Then, Brandon chimed in.

"Maddie, please don't go after them," he said over the earpiece.

She had not put her earpiece in.

"Brandon, I'm doing this alone," she said, "Just head home."

She turned off the earpiece. She walked across the park, passing carnival games, rides, and a large merry-go-round. Maddie decided to enter the gift shop. It was nearly empty, except for a few stuffed animals on the floor. The shelves were tipped over and the glass windows were broken. Little did she know, there was a security camera watching her. Maddie searched the area, but it appeared to be desolate. Then, three terrorists entered. Two of them had shotguns, and the other had a handgun. They all had beards and were wearing black clothing. Maddie had her back turned and smiled.

"I was wondering when you would show," she said,

Maddie turned around.

"Well, if it isn't the little Slasher," the terrorist with the handguns said, "You're in the wrong place. We're going to have to lock you up and keep you here."

Maddie laughed.

"I'd like to see you try," she said, "You'll pay for your crimes. I'll slice off all your heads and put 'em, on display."

Maddie smiled.

"I can sense your fear," she continued, "Someone is trying to hold back their shivers. Who's afraid of me?"

The terrorist fired his handguns at her, but Maddie ran behind a large support beam. He slowly walked closer to her. One of the terrorists began shaking. Suddenly, Maddie jumped out and threw two knives. One of them hit a terrorist with a shotgun in the throat and he died instantly. The other hit the terrorist with the handguns in the arm. The other terrorist tried to shoot her but Maddie kick the gun away.

"Boo!" She yelled at him.

He ran off into the backroom. The other terrorist tried to kick her, but she blocked it and stepped on his leg, breaking it. Maddie laughed. She grabbed him by the hair and slammed it into the support beam. Maddie held him up on his knees and placed a knife to his throat. The terrorist began shivering as Maddie smiled. Then, Maddie sliced his throat and shoved him down. She watched the blood pour onto the floor.

The terrorist who went into the backroom came back out. It looked as if Maddie was gone. He saw the blood on the floor and began to feel nervous. He walked across the gift shop and saw the two dead bodies. Then, Maddie rose from behind a table that was turned sideways. She took out her katana and walked behind him. She whistled and he turned around and screamed as Maddie swung the katana, decapitating him. She listened to the echo of the scream while watching the blood pour out. She holstered the katana and left the area.

Rusty drove through the street as fast as he could in the late afternoon sun. He received a call from Ken Elliot.

"Briggs, what are doing man?" He asked.

"I have to go after her," he replied, "She's in danger."

"Rusty, come one man, just stop the car. You don't need to risk your life for her."

Rusty paused for a moment.

"Yes I do," he said, "I need to understand her, be with her. I have to know. I'm sorry Elliot, but I can't get you involved in this. I have nothing to lose anymore."

Rusty hung up and continued down the road.

Maddie had made her way towards the large Ferris wheel. She could hear the squeaking metal as the wind began to blow. Someone was watching her from the distance. He took out a knife and threw it at her. Maddie quickly turned around and caught the knife. No one was there.

"Come on out," she said, "I can feel your heartbeat."

Maddie walked away from the Ferris wheel and looked around the area. The terrorist jumped out from a bucket car and threw another knife, but Maddie was gone. He looked around for her with nervous tension. Then, she ran behind him. He turned around but Maddie sliced his throat. She held him by the hair and allowed the blood to drip on the ground. She continued to hold him as he gagged and lost blood to Maddie's delight. After he stopped, Maddie let him go. It was obvious the terrorists knew she was there. She had wondered why there was not an entire gang of them headed her way.

Maddie walked by a large roller coaster track. It was old and rusted and had a large loop in the center. The roller cart was stuck at the top of the track. She snuck around the area and noticed two terrorists. She stayed hidden in the myriad of support beams. Then, a terrorist came behind her and pointed a gun at her. She turned around and stared down the barrel, refusing to be afraid.

"You're coming with me," he said, "We need a slave. A young girl like you…"

Maddie kicked the gun out of his hand and stabbed him in the stomach. As he was bent over, she stabbed him again in the back. The other two heard the commotion and ran in her direction. They both had assault rifles. Maddie realized there was nowhere to hide. She looked up and quickly climbed the track. The two terrorists noticed the dead body. When she reached the top, she looked back down. The two terrorists spilt up. She would need to take them out one at a time. It was difficult for her to move along the track; there was no stable ground. It was like moving across a horizontal ladder. She followed one of the terrorists and waited until he was close to the low part of the track. She jumped off the track and landed on him. She quickly snapped his neck. Maddie hated the quick kills but it was necessary in this situation. The remaining terrorist walked back to a large table that was set up in the field. He looked around for the other guy and then turned back around. The two severed heads of the terrorists were on the table. He screamed and backed away. He became nervous and was ready to fire his weapon.

"Oh shit!" He shouted.

Then, Maddie's laugh was heard. He began shivering as the laugh was heard again. While he was nervously moving around, he tripped and lost the gun. He tried to grab the gun as his hands were shaking. Then, Maddie stepped on the gun. He looked up at her and she was smiling. She grabbed his hair and dragged him to the table. He tried to plead for his life, but could not get the words out. She picked him and held him on the table near the severed heads. Maddie laughed as she felt his fear.

"You know how to make me tingle inside," she said.

He tried to talk but couldn't.

"Can't get the words out?" She said, "Don't worry, I just need an answer from you."

Maddie placed a knife to his throat. She felt his heartbeat.

"How many of these animals are there around here?" She asked. "The ones who still have their heads I mean."

He stuttered due to his overwhelming fear.

"Now I can slice your head off quickly or I can slice it off the fun way," she told him.

"No, please."

"Get it out!"

"Seventeen left," he whispered.

Maddie pulled him off the table and laughed. The sight of him trembling with fear and his quivering lips, made Maddie feel ecstatic. She took out her machete and sliced his chest. He screamed and fell to the ground. Maddie kneed him in the face, knocking him out. She walked out of the roller coaster area and walked near a pendulum ride. Suddenly, the rest of the terrorists surrounded her. They had their guns pointing at her. Maddie noticed there were red dots on her. Even she realized escape was now impossible.

"Walk towards the funhouse," one of them shouted.

Maddie complied and then giggled.

"We're gonna have some fun with you," he said.

"So am I," Maddie replied.

Maddie had been taken to the funhouse. The place was dilapidated. The carpet had pinwheels on them and the walls had stars and clowns on them along with graffiti that had Arabic writing. There was a large devil face at the far end. It appeared to be more of a game room with arcades, pinball machines, basketball nets, rows of skee ball tables, and a party room. The Islamic terrorists kept their guns pointed at her. Maddie planned her escape. They had taken her near an opening to another room. She stared right ahead at the devil face. Then, a man wearing a black hooded cloak walked in front of her. He put his hand under her chin.

"Such a delicate girl you are," he said, "I've heard all about you. The violence you cause, the people you killed. Impressive. Do you enjoy violence?"

"Yes," she said, laughing.

"It amuses you," he continued, "Violence doesn't amuse me. We only do it to send a message to America. It is a country that is rotting away. It's corrupted. It's full of violence. Does that amuse you?"

Maddie smiled.

"What really amuses me is when bad people suffer. I take my knife and I slice through their flesh causing blood to pour out. When I hear their screams, when they beg for their life, when they shiver with fear, it amuses me."

Maddie laughed. The man stared at her. She had noticed some of the red dots on her began shaking.

"Your country is full of ignorant people," he said, "There are people that want us kept out and there are people who think we should be welcomed with open arms. After all the violence we caused, they are still ignorant. Your leaders are weak and soon we will begin our takeover of this inferior nation. But for now, we will do to you what we do to all young women."

Maddie had wondered why they had not shot at her.

"You see, women under Islamic order must do whatever a man tells them to do. If they disobey, we can legally beat, torture, and maim them. It's amazing the ignorant people of this country don't realize that."

"Crazy, huh? I was gonna beat, torture, and maim you," Maddie said with a sinister smile.

She activated her boot knife and quickly sliced him in the leg. She ran into the dark room to the side of her without knowing what was inside as the terrorists shot at her.

"Kill her!" The man yelled.

Maddie had very little light to see in the darkness. She walked while guiding her hands along the wall. The terrorists stopped before entering.

"Get in there!" The man yelled.

"We need the lights," one of them said.

"Use your damn flashlights!"

Only three of them had flashlights mounted on their guns. The three terrorists entered the room. Maddie saw them and hid behind a low wall. She had to take out her victims quietly. She saw a stream of light come over her and stopped. Looking at the light, she saw it shiver around. Now she knew they were scared. Maddie quietly climbed over the counter and grabbed him from behind. She snapped his neck. The other terrorists saw the light and began shooting. They ran over there and saw the dead terrorist. Then, one of the terrorist grunted in pain. The other one shined his light on him and saw a knife sticking through his stomach. He screamed and ran for the door. Then, the scream suddenly stopped. The remaining terrorist outside got ready. As they were waiting, the severed head of the terrorist was thrown out. Finally, the power was turned on to the room and the terrorists rushed in. It was a storage area that contained various fixtures for the funhouse. They saw the two terrorists dead on the ground. After searching the area, there was no sign of Maddie. The man saw that a door was opened that led to the hallway.

Maddie was now in a large hallway and the surrounding area appeared to have control rooms, electrical rooms, and a custodian closet. She need to be discrete and take them out quietly. The terrorists ran down the hallway but there was no sign of Maddie. One of them opened the door to the electrical room and another opened the door to the control room. The last one opened the electrical room and suddenly, Maddie jammed a knife under his chin. She got behind him and the terrorists shot at her, hitting the terrorist instead. Maddie took out her throwing knives and threw one. The knife struck one of the terrorists in the throat. She threw another knife and struck the other terrorist in the eye. She pulled the knife out of the terrorists face and let him fall.

The leader was waiting in the arcade room, surrounded by his armed personnel. He could tell they were scared.

"Don't be afraid of a girl," he said.

"I'm not," one of them said.

"Then bring me her head."

They remained still.

"Go!" He yelled.

They went after Maddie, leaving him behind.

"Come on out little girl," he said, "It's just me and you."

Maddie ran down a hallway and slowly opened a door. She was back at the arcade room. She snuck across the skee ball tables and walked past the arcades. She was now standing behind the leader.

"Boo!" She said.

He quickly turned around, but no one was there. Then, she laughed.

"I will never fear you," he said.

Maddie climbed on top of an arcade machine and the leader saw her. She pointed her knife at him.

"I guess, I'll have to make you," she said.

He took out a large machete and swung it at her. She blocked it with her knife and threw him over.

"Your boys won't save you," she told him.

"I don't need them too."

He swung the machete at her and she evaded the swing. Maddie then grabbed his arm and delivered a punch to his face and then a kick to his ribs. She quickly spun around and swept kicked his leg, causing him to fall. She got on top of him and tried to stab him while laughing manically. He held her arms back and threw her off. When he got up, Maddie was gone. He looked around her as he was breathing heavily. Suddenly, Maddie ran out from behind the arcades and stabbed him in the back of the leg. Then, she sliced his chest and once again disappeared. He fell to the ground.

The rest of the terrorists came back into the arcade. They saw the leader on the ground. Two of them helped him up but he shoved them away.

"I said, bring me her head!" He yelled.

They searched the area. One of them saw Maddie sitting in the party room on the band stage. She smiled at him. The terrorists shot at her, but she quickly disappeared. One of them walked on to the stage and looked around. As he walked towards the back, Maddie suddenly came out and sliced his head off with her katana. She ran back behind the stage as the rest of them shot at her. Then, the lights went off. There was dim light from the arcade room. Maddie suddenly appeared behind on of the terrorists and snapped his neck. She was now using her instincts to hunt them down by sensing their nervousness and heartbeat. She stayed low and she moved around past the tables. Maddie stabbed her next victim from behind. It did not have the same pleasure as killing from the front. Maddie continued to take out the terrorists by slicing their throats, decapitations, breaking their necks, and silently suffocating them.

When the lights came back on, there was only one terrorist left. He looked around and saw the dead bodies.

"I'll kill you!" He yelled.

Maddie suddenly appeared behind him on the stage. He turned to her and Maddie kicked the gun away. He tried to retrieve it, but she threw a knife into his arm.

"Please don't kill me," he pleaded.

"You're going to have to beg better than that," she replied. "In one instant motion, I can slice off your head."

He began breathing heavily.

"Please…," he said.

"You are not a good beggar. Do you want me to drink your blood?"

"NO!" He screamed as he fell to his knees.

"Come on, get back up."

He struggled to stand.

"I said get back up!"

He stood up and was shaking.

"You know what? I've had enough fun with you."

Maddie activated her boot knife and the terrorist screamed as she sliced his neck. He fell to the ground and Maddie jumped off the stage. She realized she didn't completely cut his head off.

"Damn!" She said, "I'll deal with you later."


	12. Relentless Pursuit

**RELENTLESS PURSUIT**

Maddie went back to the arcade room and saw the leader bleeding to death. She leaned against an arcade machine and shook her head.

"You are not going to die on your own," Maddie said, "I love having the pleasure of killing the ones who deserve it. You see, I'm going to slice off your head, slowly. You will feel every cut; you'll feel the blood run down you."

"Fuck you," he said.

"Are you gonna beg for mercy? Like your victims did?"

Maddie laughed and took out her katanas. The leader quickly grabbed his machete and stabbed himself in the chest. He died instantly.

"NO!" Maddie scream with disappointment. "Son of a bitch!"

Rusty finally made it to the amusement park and was walking around with his gun drawn. It was now cloudy and the sound of thunder could be heard. He passed the gift shop and saw a gruesome sight. There were three severed heads on the counter and each of them had blood running down. Rusty was in shock and ran out of the area. He saw a headless body near the Ferris wheel which was moving. When he approached it, one of the seats contained a severed head. He backed away and continued to search the area.

Maddie held the head of the leader by the hair and was swinging it around, causing blood to splatter on the arcade consoles. She giggled and ran to the party room. She placed his head on the band stage and looked around with sinister eyes.

As Rusty continued to search the area, he kept alert for any surprises. The fact that it was his last day as a detective had been pushed to the back of his mind. He needed to find her and nothing would stop him. He entered the game room and saw the arcade consoles and the pool of blood on the carpet. He also saw the blood splatter. The Leader's head was place on one of the arcade consoles. Then, he heard a laugh. With his gun ready, he walked towards the party room and saw an even more morbid sight. Maddie was there, sitting on the band stage with her legs crossed with six heads placed near her. She was smiling.

"Hello," she said, "I've been expecting you. Welcome to my gallery. I'm so glad you could make it. Can I give you a tour?"

"Get on the ground now," he said, "You're coming with me."

Maddie laughed.

"I don't think so," she said.

Maddie got off the stage and walked towards the tables. Rusty saw that there were severed heads on the tables and more blood splatter on the walls and floor.

"What kind of sick person are you?" Rusty asked.

"These people kill innocent lives," Maddie said, "They deserved their fate."

Maddie laughed. Rusty tried to stomach the morbid display around him. The dead eyes kept staring at him as Maddie's chilling laugh echoed in his brain. She walked closer to him, but Rusty pointed his gun at her.

"You sick psycho," he said, "You're coming with me."

"That last person that pointed a gun at me no longer has a head. You don't want that to be you."

Maddie took out a katana.

"Drop it!" Rusty yelled.

"Not a chance."

"I need you to come with me."

Maddie smiled.

"Are you a bad person?" Maddie asked. "Have you ever shot anyone in cold blood? Are those people right about you?"

"None of that matters to you," he said. "Get out the ground now. Last chance."

Maddie laughed and quickly ran out of the party room. Rusty followed her outside even though he was no match for her speed. She ran out towards the gate and Rusty ran back to his car. Maddie had put a bloody smile on his windshield. He used the wipers and fluid to remove the blood as he sped out of the amusement park. The chill was still going through him as his heart raced. Something about Maddie gave him a feeling that he had not felt in years.

Maddie ran across the rooftops as the rain clouds and the sound of thunder hovered over her. She needed to get back to the bunker. Her best bet was to find a subway. As she leaped across the rooftops, she saw someone in black clothing with a sniper rifle. It was the SWAT team. Then, a helicopter was seen in the distance. Maddie climbed down to street level. She entered the seemingly empty streets. Then, a SWAT vehicle drove near her. She ran back down the street as the SWAT officers exited the vehicle. Before they could engage, she turned around a street corner. To her surprise, a sniper was on the roof. He had her in her sights as Maddie flipped him off. He fired a shot, but Maddie moved. He fired another one and she moved again. She laughed at him and then ran down the street. She ran down another street corner. Just then, Rusty drove up to her.

"Get in!" He yelled as he exited the vehicle.

Maddie was confused.

"There gonna kill you. This is as safe as it's gonna be."

Maddie stood still as the SWAT vehicles blocked off both sides. Another sniper appeared on the rooftop and was ready to engage.

"Please, get in the car," he reiterated.

Maddie chuckled.

"Listen to me. I don't want you dead," he said.

"Says the guy who points a gun at me," she told him. "Fuck you."

The SWAT officers were coming closer with their guns drawn. The sniper had her in the scope. Rusty turned around and saw him.

"Don't shoot!" He yelled.

"Briggs, get out of the way!" The sniper yelled. "She'll kill you!"

Rusty held his arms out, blocking the shot. The SWAT officers surrounded Maddie.

"Get on the ground!" One of them yelled.

Rusty turned around.

"Just do it," he said.

Maddie was irritated as she laid on the ground. The SWAT officers removed her knives from her corset and the ones she had holstered on her belt. She was placed in cuffs and taken to a SWAT van. Maddie looked back at Rusty who was sadden. The officers threw her inside. Then, Buford approached Rusty. He had a shaved head, goatee, and was muscular.

"Briggs, that was a close one," he said.

"Yeah, we finally got her."

"What were you doing? You almost got shot."

"She's just a teenager."

Buford then realized why Rusty prevented her from getting shot.

"I see," Buford said. "But that's a hell of a risk to take."

"I know."

"Look, Briggs, I'm taking her to the station. Enjoy your retirement okay."

"Thanks Buford."

Buford approached the van that was holding Maddie. The SWAT officer was trying to secure her to the seat. Maddie kept laughing. Buford grabbed her hair as the other officer secured her legs and attached her to the seat.

"I'll ride with her," he said.

The officer exited and closed the doors. Maddie was smiling as the van drove off.

"You think this is funny?" He said.

Maddie nodded. Buford slammed his fist on the van. He had taken Maddie's dagger; the one Tim gave her years ago and began twirling it.

"What's your name?" He asked.

Maddie stuck her tongue out.

"A real life psycho killer."

"That's right. I like when people fear me."

"Oh, I'm supposed to be afraid of you. Well I'm not."

"Not yet."

"I should do the word a favor and snap your neck."

"You're too afraid to do it. I'm all tied up and your still afraid of me."

"You like to cut off heads. What's the matter? Daddy issues?"

Maddie became irritated and then smiled. She had kept a small metal pin in a hidden pocket located in the back of her pants. She loosened the cuffs.

"You know how I can tell that someone is a coward?" Maddie said, "By the look in their eyes. Every one of the decapitated heads has that scared look. I put the fear in them before I killed them. First, they let out a soothing scream as they shiver in fear, then they beg. That's something you will do. And then, I'll drink your blood."

Maddie laughed. Buford was trying not to become irritated.

"I know the police are afraid of me, "she continued, "That's why you needed, what, a hundred guys to catch me."

"I'm not afraid of you," he said, annoyed.

Maddie laughed.

"I know you are. I can sense your nervousness. I can see you shiver. All the little movements you make. In a way, you are a bigger coward than all those people I killed."

He quickly got up and grabbed her by the neck as Maddie giggled.

"I'll do it, I'll snap your neck right now," he yelled.

"No I can feel your fear," Maddie said.

She giggled.

"No one will care," he continued.

"Then do it, coward."

Maddie grabbed his shirt and slammed him into the van wall behind her. She coughed and then let him fall to the ground. She grabbed his keys and unlocked herself. Buford tried to get up, but Maddie kicked him in the face. She struck him with her knee while on the ground. Then, she placed him in a chokehold until he fell unconscious. Maddie took the dagger from him and holstered it. She opened the door and saw another SWAT vehicle following them. Maddie quickly leaped out onto the street, rolling as she hit the ground. If Brandon was not against her going after the terrorists, she would be able to call him so he could pick her up. Maddie realized she should have kept in contact with him.

Rusty was also following them. He saw her run down an alley and immediately stopped his car. He pursued her. Maddie climbed up the corner of a brick building. She grabbed onto an air duct but it broke apart. She fell to the ground and laid there. Rusty found her and slowly approached her. Maddie laying on the ground reminded him of Clara. He saw an image of her and knelt beside her. He felt her face and then cradled her head in his arms. Then, he hugged her.

"Clara," he whispered.

Then, six SWAT officers entered the alley.

"Briggs, please get away from her!" One of them yelled.

He ignored them. Suddenly Maddie woke up and grabbed Rusty. She held the dagger to his throat; shielding herself from the officers.

"Let him go now!" One of them yelled.

Maddie laughed. Rusty remained still as he felt the cold steel on his neck.

"Don't make this worse, now drop it!" A SWAT officer said.

"No, you drop your weapons," Maddie said, "Or I'll splatter his blood all over you."

The officers still had their weapons ready.

"Do it!" She yelled.

There was an open hatch nearby.

"Throw them in there," she told them.

The SWAT officers approached the hatch and threw their weapons in it. Maddie moved towards them with Rusty still being held at knife point. She shoved him away and he landed on the ground by a dumpster. She holstered her dagger. She motioned for them to come forward. One of them approached her and tried to punch her, but she blocked it and spun around, kicking the next SWAT officer in the face. She kneed him in the groin and waited for the other officers. Two of them approached her and she grabbed one of the SWAT officers head with her arms and the other with her legs. She spun back and dragged them to the ground. Both of their heads struck the pavement. Rusty looked on. The next officer approached her and threw a series of quick punches. She blocked each shot and tried to punch back, but he evaded the shots. The other officers stood beside her. Maddie hit him with a side kick to the face, knocking him out. She focused her attention back to the other officer and smiled. He tried punching her but Maddie kept moving her head. She stuck her tongue out at him. He tried to kick her, but she grabbed his leg and struck it with an elbow. He grunted in pain. Maddie kneed him in the stomach and then, knocked him out with a knee to the face.

Two of the SWAT officers got up. Maddie hit him with a spin kick and then knocked him down with a sweep kick. One officer grabbed her from behind and slammed her to the ground. He placed his knee in her back, but she turned around and hooked her legs around his neck. She choked him until he fell unconscious. The officer who was kneed in the groin got up and was still in pain. Maddie grabbed his throat and delivered multiple kicks to the other officer who was standing behind her. Then, she jumped in the air and deliver a back kick to the officer, knocking him out. There were now two officers left standing. Maddie did a backflip, kicking both officers in the chin. She delivered kicks to the officers, trading shots between them. One officer tried to punch her, but she grabbed his arm and faced away from him. She delivered a backhand punch to his groin and then knocked him out with an elbow to the face. The last officer tried to punch and kick her, but she evaded each shot. Then, she stuck him with an open palm strike under his chin. She slowly walked away as he fell to the ground. Rusty was amazed by her fighting skills.

As Maddie ran back onto the street, Buford surprised her. He had a shotgun pointed at her. He smiled at her as she put her hands up. Then, she showed him a middle finger. Using her speed, Maddie rushed forward, grabbing the shotgun and using it to strike him in the face. Then, she hit him with an elbow, he stumbled to the ground. Maddie got on top of him and began slapping him in the face. He fell to the ground but Maddie picked him back up and held him by the throat.

"Please," he muttered.

"Beg me," she said, "Or you won't have a head."

"Oh please, I…I…beg you."

Maddie laughed. She took out her dagger and ran the flat side across his face as he shivered.

"I want you to be a good boy and go get me my knives," she said.

"Okay," he said, nervously.

She followed him back to the vehicle. He opened the door and handed her a leather sack. She looked inside and saw her knives.

"Good boy," she told him.

She grabbed his throat and held him against the vehicle. She sliced him on the side of the neck. He screamed as blood dripped down. Maddie leaned in close to him and began sucking the blood off. Buford was violently shaking. Then, Maddie held her knife in the air and came close to stabbing him. She stopped before the knife struck his throat and then waved her finger at him while smiling. She quickly disappeared as he fell to the ground in shock. Maddie found Rusty's car and got inside. She opened the bag and took out a few of her knives and placed them in her corset. The keys were still in the ignition. As Maddie drove down the road, she could not stop thinking about Rusty and why he was so protective.


	13. Someone who Understands

**SOMEONE WHO UNDERSTANDS**

Rusty ran out of the alley and saw that his car was gone. He saw Buford sitting against the SWAT vehicle. He was staring straight ahead.

"Buford, where did she go?" Rusty asked.

"She's crazy…Don't go after her."

"I have to. I'm ending this today."

"Down that way," Buford said, pointing.

"Come on, get out of the road."

Rusty helped him up and sat him down on a bench. He got in the SWAT vehicle and drove down the road, pursuing Maddie. He drove for a few a while with Maddie stuck in his mind. Then, he saw his car up ahead. It was parked on the side of the road and there was a police barricade ahead. He parked the vehicle behind his car. Det. Elliot ran up to him.

"Briggs, what the hell are you doing?" Det. Elliot said.

"What I have to do," Rusty replied, "Now where is she?"

"She ran into the building. We have to wait for a SWAT team."

"That didn't work last time. I'm going after her."

Det. Elliot grabbed his arm.

"Are you crazy? She's a psycho killer. She'll slice off your head so damn fast," Det. Elliot said.

"No she won't. I'm going in and I don't want anyone coming after me.

"Briggs, please. After today you can enjoy a comfortable life. Your retired. Listen, I care about you. This isn't worth it."

"I stopped living in comfort years ago. And this, to me, is worth it."

Rusty walked into the building as Det. Elliot looked on in concern. Rusty had his gun ready as he slowly ascended the steps of the old apartment building. It was a few minutes past 6 o'clock. Detective Rusty Briggs took a deep breath as he starred at the bloody hand print on the door. He held his gun tight as he was about to open the door to the roof. On the other side was someone extremely dangerous, someone who could kill him in an instant. Like many things in his life, he had to see it through to the end. He slowly opened the door, not knowing how it would all end.

Rusty held the gun tight as he walked on the roof. The storm clouds were hovering over and thunder could be heard. His heart pounded and he had no idea what to do. Would he shoot her? Would he sympathize with her? He turned around, looking for Maddie. He expected her to jump out of nowhere. The sound of thunder was startling. He walked around the housing. Maddie was there, sitting on the roof. She looked up at him. Her face paint was wearing away. Rusty had wondered why she remained instead of running.

"It's time to go," Rusty said, "Come on."

"I've been waiting for you," she said.

Rusty slowly approached her. Maddie looked at him and smiled. She had a knife in her hand and pointed it at him.

"Put it down!" He yelled at her, "Don't make me do it."

Maddie held her arms out to her side and walked closer to him. She put her forehead on the barrel of the gun.

"Do it," she demanded, "Pull the trigger."

Rusty had his hand on the trigger, ready to squeeze.

"The exact moment the hammer goes back, the exact moment I hear it, I'll slice your throat," she told him. "Go ahead, try it. I want you to do it."

Maddie let out an evil laugh. Rusty kept his composure, refusing to fear her.

"You don't fear me," Maddie continued, "But soon you will."

"No, I don't fear you."

"You are afraid. If you're not, pull the trigger. I want your blood on me."

She had an evil smile on her face. Rusty was unsure if she could sense the pull of the trigger. But there was a different reason he had not pulled it. For some reason, he understood why she did what she did. Maddie backed away and threw the knife down. She began laughing, thinking she had won.

"You're coming with me," he said over her laughter.

The sound of thunder was heard.

"Now!" He yelled.

Maddie stopped laughing and had a blank stare on her face.

"Please Maddie," he continued, "Don't do this okay. Please come with me. I know why you did this. The torment you endured. They drove you to do it."

Maddie was surprised. The rain began to wash away Maddie's face paint.

"I want you to understand," Rusty said. "I want to help you."

"I'm not going to jail or an asylum," Maddie told him.

"It's better than the alternative. You with a bullet…"

Rusty could not finish the sentence. Deep inside he did not want to pull the trigger. But there was a high chance that Maddie could end his life in an instant. He struggled with the decision.

"I know all about you," Rusty continued, "I know all the people you killed. Listen to me, Maddie."

She stared at him.

"I've known for a long time that it was you," he said, "It was you that exploded the car, killed Morty and Caleb, Sheila, Brock. I know that Tim helped you cover it all up. We found Belle and Anna, we found Morty's dad. I know it was you. I saw it in your eyes. The little girl who could not hide her guilt."

He lowered the gun. Maddie stepped forward, smiling. She took out another knife, but Rusty saw it and put the gun at her head. Maddie laughed as the barrel pressed into her forehead.

"You're not going to do it," she said, "But I'll kill you. I can't let you live knowing about the people I killed."

Rusty still refused to give in to her attempts to make him fear her. Maddie rushed forward, grabbed his arm, and placed the knife at his throat and held him by the hair. She laughed at him as he dropped the gun.

"I'm gonna have the joy of feeling the knife cut through your skin," she said.

Rusty stared into her eyes.

"Why are you not afraid?" She said.

"I can't be afraid of you, Maddie."

"That's impossible!"

She moved close to his ear.

"I'll cut your neck, drink your blood," she whispered, "I would love that."

The rain completely washed away her face paint. Rusty turned his head at her.

"Then kill me," he boldly stated, "If I mean nothing to you, if you don't care for me, then I want to die. You're all I have in this world. If you want me dead, then I have no reason to live."

"I am not…," Maddie said, "What do you mean?"

He closed his eyes and waited for the end. Maddie pulled the knife away from his throat. Rusty opened his eyes.

"You can't kill me," he said, "I'm not a bad person."

Maddie realized he was right. Rusty grabbed Maddie's arm with the knife and held it out to the side. She dropped the knife.

"Maddie, I'm here for you."

Maddie had no idea why he wanted to care for her.

"There's bad people out there," Rusty said, "Me and you can take them down."

Maddie realized that he was somewhat making sense. She had nearly killed him and he nearly killed her.

"No one wants to play with me," she said.

"I do."

He walked closer to her and held her hand.

"I understand why you did these things," Rusty calmly stated, "I understand the way you feel and the pain you have been through. Me and you can mend what other people, the bad people, had broken apart."

Maddie smiled at him and he smiled back. Then, Maddie pulled her hands away from him and turned to the side.

"You have to understand, I'll kill and I'll keep killing," Maddie said, "It's an addiction. I'm crazy. I don't ever want to be normal."

Maddie began to laugh. Rusty chuckled and then laughed along with her. Then, just as the SWAT team broke through, a flash of lighting occurred, cutting out the power to the lights. Det. Elliot saw a glimpse of Rusty and Maddie. When the lights powered back on, Rusty and Maddie had disappeared.

"Briggs!" Det. Elliot yelled, "Briggs!"

A week later, protests against the police continued. Darian continued his hate filled rage while others applauded his efforts. He decided to take a break and head into a tunnel area located behind them. The tunnel was blocked from both sides so no one else could get in. He was accompanied by two large men. A man and a woman holding hands walked by them and he shoved them aside.

"Get out of my way!" He yelled.

He continued into the tunnel and lit up a cigarette. The protest was still going on behind them. He went into the bathroom, leaving the two men outside. Then, a sound was heard in one of the stalls. He slowly approached the last stall and saw a skinny man with glasses inside.

"Get the fuck out!" He yelled.

He pulled him out and shoved him to the ground. The man ran out of the bathroom. After using the bathroom, he washed his hands and exited into the tunnel. The sight he saw outside, on the ground, made his entire body stiff with shock and fear. The two men outside had been decapitated and blood was everywhere. Someone had placed their bodies against the wall with their own head being held by their dead hands. He backed away, but slipped on the blood. He became more terrified when he realized he was lying in it. He stood up leaning against the wall. As he stared at the blood on his hands and the bodies on the ground, a large machete swung at his throat. The machete slowly decapitated him. Then, Darian's head was being balanced on the machete as the blood poured down. As the machete turned around, Maddie was there with a smile on her face and a bloody machete in her hand. The head fell off the bloody machete. Brandon appeared beside her.

"Are you ready to go home now?" She said to the person, smiling, "I have the perfect dinner planned for us."

Maddie wiped the blood off the machete and onto the person's face. The person wiped the blood off the machete with two fingers and then wiped it on Maddie, forming a smile on her lips. Brandon licked off some blood from Maddie's lips as they stared ahead.

"Yes sweetie," the person replied.


End file.
